Susurraré tu nombre
by NaYmCo
Summary: Esto huele a culebrón de los buenos... quién sabe. NanoFate
1. I

_**Susurraré tu nombre.**_

_**I**_

_**Por Naymco.**_

* * *

><p>¿Sabéis ese sentimiento, que te lleva a lo más alto? Cada vez que ves a esa persona cada mañana en el instituto. Caminando por los pasillos, con el sol de la mañana entrando por los ventanales de estos. El suave aroma del aire. El delicado color del suelo de madera, ya desgastado por el paso del tiempo. La puerta del aula se abre y... ahí está.<p>

El calor que notas en las mejillas al verla. Y las mariposas en el estómago. Su olor... la mirada sonriente de cada mañana. Su precioso pelo en cola, tan brillante y cobrizo. Ese modo de andar hasta su mesa. Su sonrisa.

Podría seguir horas describiendo cada uno de los detalles al verla cada mañana. Pero hay algo más en todo esto. Y es que aunque yo la observe tanto cada día, ella no sabe ni que yo existo.

Supongo que me conocerá de algún modo pues no es como si yo fuera de las que se esconden. Por suerte o desgracia, suelo ser bastante popular. No se me da mal los estudios y por otro lado, en los deportes voy demasiado bien. Se me da bien eso de correr.

El atletismo ahora mismo es de lo que más hago. Pero cualquier juego de este tipo que se me cruce se me da bien.

A todo esto ni me he presentado, y tampoco he dicho para que estoy aquí. Decidí hace poco que debería contar mi historia. Aunque sólo sea una más de tantas que hay en este mundo.

Mi nombre es Fate Testarossa Harlaown. Sí un nombre no muy común. Generalmente la gente en Japón no suele poner nombres de este tipo, y tampoco tener apellidos tan extraños. Pero sinceramente, no soy de este país. ¿Será por eso?

Pese a la fama que yo pueda tener en este instituto, tan sólo porque me consideran guapa, tal vez por eso de ser rubia y tener unos ojos algo característicos, ella ni me mira. Es posible que sea por eso. Quién sabe...

A lo que iba, a mucha gente le da por seguirme sólo porque llamo demasiado la atención. Sí, es una tortura a veces. Desde el día que llegué siempre fue así y después de algunos años, me he acostumbrado a este tipo de 'acoso' aunque la palabra no sea esa exactamente. Es algo así como un tremendo griterío cuando me da por hacer algo con determinación. Ya sea pegar el mayor salto, o correr más rápido que nadie.

Y eso que el atletismo no es mi verdadero deporte. Realmente lo que me gusta es el kendo pero no había club aquí en Unimari y finalmente me decanté por correr. Bueno sí que hay clubs pero la verdad cuando fui, pasó algo muy chocante.

Era el segundo día que había llegado a este país. Concretamente desde Alemania. Supongo que es por eso del idioma, aún no tenía casi idea de hablar japonés, así que supongo que me habré confundido con algunas palabras. Mas no fue eso lo que yo comprendí. Tenía trece años y entré con decisión al dojo. En él había varios chicos con katanas de madera practicando, supongo. Al verme entrar se me quedaron mirando, y recuerdo que a uno de ellos se le cayó aquella arma de las manos.

Puse cara de susto. El lugar no era muy grande y olía a esa madera que tanto me gusta. Al fondo se encontraba el que se supone era el profesor. Estaba sentado en una silla con una revista pornográfica y roncando.

Como pueden ver, ni aunque me dijeran y me rogaran, me quedaría allí. Es evidente que los chicos parecían babear demasiado y aunque yo ya estaba acostumbrada a que todos me vinieran detrás, aquello me inquietó demasiado. El aura que se respiraba, a parte de la madera, no me gustó ni un pelo.

Como decía es evidente que salí a más no poder de allí. Ahora entendía cómo era posible que no hubieran sino tres chicos. Está claro que más que una escuela de kendo era más bien un club de pervertidos. Personalmente no me suele dar miedo los pervertidos. No me defiendo mal pero evidente, no me iba a quedar a descubrir hasta cuanto aguantaría, sin meterle algún tortazo a alguno.

El tercer día de estar en aquella ciudad, entré al colegio. Y lo más normal del mundo, me tocó educación física. El profesor de aquel entonces, nos dijo que corriéramos un rato a ver qué tal lo hacíamos. Sin proponerme nada corrí normalmente. Era algo que hacía cada día. Es más, os diré que todas las mañanas me levantaba temprano a correr un rato. Supongo que me gustaba esa sensación de ver la calle vacía y tan sólo yo en ella. Así que simplemente corrí. Cuando llegué a la meta, el profesor parecía que tenía dos estrellas en los ojos. Me señaló enérgicamente y dijo algo como "Tú... de cabeza al club." No es como si me diera demasiadas posibilidades, ¿no?

Así que de esa forma entré a este sitio y en él, conocí a varias personas. Como por ejemplo, a la capitana que nunca aparecía y que siempre iba dando saltos por ahí.

La que luego se convirtió en una de mis mejores amigas pues, a pesar de lo poco que se la veía a la hora de atletismo, después siempre estuvo conmigo. En clase un día se presentó. No sé qué decir respecto a esto. Fue un tanto insólito.

"Mi nombre es, Yagami Hayate" Me extendió la mano esperando a que la saludara.

Su expresión era algo así como de pervertida y a la vez feliz. Sinceramente, no pude contener mi pregunta.

"¿Y tú quién eres?" La miré algo confundida.

Yo recuerdo que estaba sentada en mi mesa. Aún tenía la cartera con mis libros sobre ella. Siempre me sentaba al lado de la ventana. No sé por qué elegí ese sitio. La verdad me solía gustar ver el cielo de vez en cuando. Mis manos las tenía sobre aquel pupitre algo desgastado, con los dedos entrelazados. Aparentaba tranquilidad o eso era lo que siempre me decían. 'Testarossa-san siempre parece que no le afecta nada.' No es que yo lo diga, es lo que siempre me dicen. Así que imagino que esa era mi postura común, que daba la sensación de que nada me dañaba.

Mi rostro interrogante hizo que la chica de pelo castaño y corto por el cuello, quedara un poco extrañada. ¿Acaso tenía que saber quién era?

"Soy la capitana de atletismo." Dijo con firmeza. Su mirada de nuevo parecía que estuviera en una batalla y hubiera tomado la decisión que salvaría el mundo.

"¡Ah! La capitana que nunca está…" Comenté por lo bajo. Sonreí pensando cuanto tiempo pasaría hasta conocerla. Recuerdo que una de mis compañeras me hizo un comentario sobre ella.

"Dicen que nunca viene porque le tiene miedo a perder. Ya sabes, es que es algo bajita y claro, una chica bajita tiene las piernas cortas y…" Mis ojos se habían quedado a cuadros.

Pero mi mayor pregunta era… ¿Cómo demonios se había hecho capitana de atletismo, siendo que no parece tener características para eso y por otro lado nunca va?

"A mí me comentaron una vez que su hermana mayor se había liado con el entrenador. Y por eso es que ella se hizo capitana."

Eso tampoco es que me convenciera. Y volviendo ya a la realidad, ésta seguía esperando mi presentación con la mano extendida y con la otra sosteniendo una carpeta. Recuerdo que iba con un pantalón de chándal y una camiseta del club. Ahora que me fijaba era cierto. No parecía ser una muchacha muy alta. Pero creo que su mirada pervertida daba un poco de inquietud. Me recordó no sé por qué al profesor de kendo. Si es que a aquello se le podía llamar profesor.

Finalmente la miré fijamente, me puse en pie y agarré su mano con fuerza. También le sonreí y creo que eso fue una total equivocación.

"Vaya chica, sí que eres alta. Pero por favor, no me sonrías sino quieres que te acose…" Su mueca alegre se extendió aún más.

Abrí los ojos sorprendidas. Y pensé 'dios mío en esta ciudad no debe haber nadie normal.' De eso hace ya por lo menos cuatro años. Ahora tengo diecisiete sí, si saben contar esa es mi actual edad. Y estoy a dos años de acabar el instituto. A todo esto sigo sin ser nadie en el corazón de la persona que me quita el sueño cada noche. Pero supongo que ya me acostumbré a sólo verla.

Creo que con eso simplemente soy feliz. Por el momento no necesito nada más o eso espero. Y eso que a esta edad las hormonas… bueno ya saben. Pero me controlo bastante bien.

Siguiendo con la línea del instituto, al poco de conocer a la capitana que jamás aparece por atletismo, conocí a Arisa Bannings. Y junto con ella a Suzuka, su amiga del alma. Arisa era una chica con un carácter bastante fuerte. Además era una persona que se alteraba por cualquier cosa. Así que era mejor nunca llevarle la contraria sino querías morir en el acto. Claro que por alguna extraña razón ella y yo nos llevábamos muy bien. Hasta el punto de decirme que le gustaba alguien de su clase. Aunque nunca me dijo quién era. Supongo que en algún momento me diría de quién se trataba. Pero si había algo que me solía destacar bastante, y es que yo no era una persona muy habladora pero si observadora. Casi todo el tiempo me lo pasaba mirando y comprendiendo lo que veía. Esto me hizo entender muchas cosas sobre Arisa. También sobre la Capitana. Parecía que tuvieran un aura incomprensible entre ellas. De hecho se pasaban el día discutiendo y llevándose la contraría.

Sobre todo a la hora del almuerzo.

"¿Eh? ¡Eh! Esa era mi última salchicha, Hayate." Dijo Arisa con cara de pocos amigos.

"Ahora es mía." Decía la castaña, con una sonrisa mientras se la llevaba a la boca.

"Te vas a enterar…" soltó la rubia.

Saltó sobre ella y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. Hayate sin poder evitarlo, empezó a reír a carcajada. Pero a la vez me di cuenta de una cosa. Arisa estaba totalmente sonrojada y Hayate puso esa mirada pervertida que tanto miedo daba.

"Deja de mirarme así…" Comentó Arisa mientras la sostenía de los dos brazos.

De repente las dos se quedaron totalmente serias mirándose a los ojos. Fue cuando lo comprendí todo, mi lámpara detectora se encendió. No he explicado eso de la lámpara, ¿verdad? Lo haré en algún momento, no se preocupen. Volviendo al tema… así que esa era la persona importante de Arisa. Y por la mirada de Hayate diría que no le era indiferente. Tal vez estas dos tengan algo. Sin embargo Suzuka se había quedado callada y con la cabeza baja.

¿Es posible que a Suzuka también le guste Hayate? Quién sabe…

Bueno es una chica muy alegre. Siempre está saltando de aquí para allá y tiene una gran parte de fans tras ella. Aunque tampoco sé por qué. Será que el no aparecer por el club la hizo famosa. La capitana desertora. Un día tengo que preguntarle el motivo por el cual nunca va…

Por el momento los días en el instituto pasaban sin más y ya comenzaban las lluvias. Aún recuerdo esa tarde. El olor a la tierra húmeda y el sonido de las gotas golpeando los ventanales. No sé por qué me daba melancolía todo aquello.

Ese día después de clase me encontraba en la salida, rezando porque dejara de llover y me diera tiempo de ir corriendo hasta mi casa. Nunca pensé que llovería, así que no llevaba paraguas. Y aunque muchos chicos se ofrecieron a compartir su paraguas conmigo, dije un 'No' rotundo. La verdad es que mi timidez no me permitía algo así.

Mi excusa era que esperaba a alguien. Alguien que nunca llegaba, evidentemente porque era mentira.

"¿No trajiste paraguas?" Una suave voz me preguntó por la espalda.

Quedé paralizada, pues sabía de quién era. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar y pensé que aquello era un sueño. La persona que menos esperaba estaba allí, y no sólo eso, era la primera vez que me dirigía la palabra en todos los años que llevaba allí. De repente estaba en el cielo y las campanas del amor sonaban a mí alrededor. De nuevo las mariposas y mi sonrojo era más que evidente. ¿Cómo volverme a mirarla? Si mi primera reacción era salir corriendo.

"¿Harlaown-san?" De nuevo su voz.

Me llamaba por mi segundo apellido, pero sonaba tan maravilloso que yo seguía en el cielo, con los angelitos que tocan el arpa. Y todo era soleado y maravilloso y…

"¡FATE-CHAN!" Gritó Hayate de lejos.

Eso me hizo caer desde el cielo como una bala de cañón. Me giré y allí estaba. Me miraba esperando una respuesta. Yo intentaba hablar, es más parecería una estúpida porque me puse a hacer muecas extrañas. Todo era un intento de que las palabras llegaran a mi boca.

"Fate-chan, toma, mi paraguas, yo tengo otro de reserva." Dijo Hayate que corría desde lejos.

Nanoha, al ver aquello sólo me sonrió y continuó su camino. Se quedó en la puerta un momento. Sacó el artefacto para no mojarse y lo abrió. No me pregunten a que viene esa palabra de artefacto, llevo como cinco minutos sin cerebro, es lo mejor que he podido decir para describir tal cosa. Finalmente como llegó se fue. Si hasta parecía que por donde andaba no lloviera. Todo era soleado por donde pasaba.

Qué cosas tiene la mente. Te hace ver verdaderas maravillas sin existir. Miré a Hayate con rabia. Me había estropeado mi plan. Aunque tampoco es como si yo lo tuviera previsto, pero cuando Nanoha me habló no sólo estaba dando saltos en el cielo, mi poca señal del cerebro me decía que era buena idea, ir bajo el mismo paraguas que Nanoha, sería un verdadero sueño. Y llego mi mejor amiga, la capitana desaparecida a fastidiar todo intento de por lo menos, observar sus preciosos ojos, y el reflejo de sus pestañas sombreando sus mejillas…

Mala suerte. Pensé que sería un día genial sólo por eso. Se ve que no pudo ser. Tomé con rabia el paraguas de una Hayate que se había quedado a cuadros por mi reacción.

Con los ojos entrecerrados me puse en la puerta y lo abrí. Y comencé a caminar. Sin darme cuenta por el camino, más que eso parecía que casi iba corriendo. Y entonces pensé. Qué demonios, lo necesito.

Y eso hice. Sin tener ningún lugar definido fui por todas las calles de aquella ciudad. Corría sin parar, pisando los charcos y pensando en lo estúpida que es mi timidez. De no haber sido por eso, tal vez ahora mismo estuviera yo también en el cielo con un arpa. Un momento. Ahora que lo pienso, ella jamás me había hablado nunca, ¿cómo es que hoy lo hizo?

Me detuve en seco. No sabía a qué venía que me hablara después de tantos años. Yo ya había perdido la esperanza de que en algún momento, tuviera aunque fuera una mínima conversación con ella. Creo que debo analizar mejor la situación. Miré a mí alrededor y vi una cafetería. No sería mala idea tomarme algo allí, y pensar en todo esto.

Sí, eso será buena idea. Entré a la estancia, bastante acogedora, por cierto. Sacudí mi paraguas antes de entrar y lo dejé en el casillero. Me quité mi abrigo y lo colgué. Miré el lugar, había varias mesas y me decanté por una en el fondo. Me senté y al momento de nuevo esa voz.

No… esto tiene que ser mi imaginación. Sonreí como idiota de nuevo.

"Bienvenida a Midori…ya…" Su frase también se quedó en el aire, o eso fue lo que parecía.

Miré a la camarera y allí estaba. Aún con el uniforme del colegio y una pequeña libreta. Me miraba de una forma que no pude definir. No… no…

Al final aquello no fue buena idea.

Por dios, igual se piensa que yo la estaba siguiendo… no… no, no, no y no…

De la vergüenza me tapé con la carta de pedido, deseando que aquello no fuera real. No estaba preparada para verla de nuevo… hablándome. No…

Veréis, cuando estoy en el instituto, digamos que llevo una especie de sensor que me permite verla sin morir en el acto. Pero cuando salgo ese instinto se apaga y ahora sí que no me lo esperaba… esto no puede estar pasando…

¡Angelitos por favor, que tocáis ese arpa, sacadme de aquí!

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA**__: bueno, sé que es una severa caca, pero ahora mismo sino me animo un poco más jamás escribiré nada de nada. Estaba con los siete pecados capitales y se me ocurrió escribir el tercero. Para mi sorpresa cuando empecé a ver, me di cuenta de que esto no tiene que ver con lo que escribía así que me dije, demonios, mejor lo seguiré a ver hasta dónde llega. Y aquí está. Supongo que no será del agrado de nadie, ya que es una historia de tantas que hay. Así que no espero mucho, lo único que sé es que va a ser un buen culebrón. :D_


	2. II

Correr, sin parar, correr.

Es todo lo que puedo hacer ahora. Ignorando los charcos de agua. Mojándome por la lluvia tal vez. Gritando mientras intento parar un tren en marcha. Tal vez sea eso, un aparato, una enorme máquina con millones de toneladas de peso, directo hacia mí.

Yo sólo recuerdo correr, sin parar, correr.

Para librarme, para salir de esta sensación que me está matando. Intento escapar de un sentimiento que me sigue, allá donde esté. Algo que llevo arrastrando toda mi vida.

Mi vida, esa que tanto tiempo me llevó construir. Algo que casi me negaron desde que nací.

Os contaré el porqué de mis dos apellidos. Ahora os lo diré. Nací de una madre déspota y vanidosa. Una madre que jamás se sintió orgullosa de mí nunca. Una madre que me abandonó en el pasado. Me vio nacer, me tuvo entre sus brazos y sin embargo, no fue suficiente.

Yo siempre fui un reemplazo de mi hermana. Esa que nunca conocí pues un día cayó enferma y falleció. Nunca la conocí pero la mujer que atendía la casa por aquel entonces, me dijo que éramos iguales. Cada una con sus fallos. Cada una con sus virtudes. Pero mi madre jamás apreció lo que yo pude ser. Una mañana de tantas, mientras desayunaba, el ama de llaves, Linith, gritó fuertemente.

Un mal presentimiento recorrió mi cuerpo en ese entonces. Corrí hasta la habitación donde ella se encontraba. Para revelar que mi madre, se había suicidado. No dejó nada escrito. No dijo nada más.

Sólo una copa de cristal rota en el suelo y su cuerpo yaciendo a su lado. Veneno. Es lo que dijeron los investigadores al entrar.

Como era lógico yo sólo tenía nueve años. Así que me llevaron después de muchas vueltas a un orfanato. Y aunque las monjas eran muy amables, yo quedé destruida por dentro.

No te fiarás de nadie más, Fate. Nunca confiarás en nadie.

Allí, en aquel lugar pasaría dos años. Hasta que un día una mujer, alta y elegante, se acercó a mí. Las monjas llevaban mucho tiempo preocupadas por mi comportamiento. Siempre me estaba metiendo en líos y siempre estaba sola. No quería nunca jugar, ni conocer a nadie. Sólo esperaba. ¿A qué? La verdad después de tantos años, no lo sé.

La mujer elegante se me acercó y me miró. Me comentó que iba a ser la psicóloga nueva. Aquello me dio realmente igual. Habían pasado cientos de ellos por allí. Todos acabaron rindiéndose conmigo. Ninguno pudo jamás sacar de mis entrañas el dolor que sentía. Supongo que no era algo que yo dejara que pasara. Cada vez que alguno se acercaba demasiado yo automáticamente me alejaba. Pero… la llegada de esa persona, algo cambió.

Cambió muchas cosas y me cambió a mí. Un día después de muchos meses, me dijo que si quería que yo volviera a tener una madre.

Me negué. Ella acarició mi cabeza. Era algo que jamás me había pasado. Nadie nunca hizo algo parecido. Me alborotó el pelo con su mano y luego me sonrió.

"Fate-chan… ¿No deseas que yo sea tu nueva mamá?

…

Sí… quiero.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Susurraré tu nombre.<strong>_

_**II**_

_**Por Naymco.**_

* * *

><p>"Bienvenida a Midori…ya…"<p>

Eco, eco, eco, eco…

Fate, despierta, estás en una cafetería, y tienes cara de idiota. Totalmente embelesada, no me lo puedo creer. Pero esta persona, después de tanto tiempo como es posible que la tenga aquí ahora mismo. Por dios, por el modo en el que me mira, diría que pensará que la estuve siguiendo. Pero eso no es cierto, para nada la seguía, yo sólo estaba corriendo y pensando en mis cosas.

Ahora resulta que tu sensor está desconectado y ella te mira con cara de 'eh… ¿tú qué haces aquí?'

"¿Ta… Takamachi?" Por fin… logré decir algo.

Igual se podría hasta pensar que era muda o algo, porque antes en el instituto no articulé palabra. Bueno intenté hacerlo pero ya saben, movía la boca como idiota y no soltaba palabra, porque hasta sin eso me quedé, seguro que se pensó que yo no hablaba.

Fate, eres tonta, ¿no? ¿Cómo va a pensar eso si estás todo el día en clase, respondiendo a las preguntas de los profesores? Es estúpido, igual de estúpido que tú. Eres estúpida finalmente.

"Nyahaha… no pensé que me encontraría aquí contigo, Harlaown-san." Me decía sonriente.

Creo que mi nariz se prepara para una genial hemorragia. De esas que suelen darme cada vez que me da por imaginar cosas pervertidas, con la encantadora persona que ahora me hace compañía. No, tienes que centrarte y dejar de imaginar cosas como, besos, pechos, y rollos de esos. Fate control… respira hondo, sólo respira y olvida lo que estás pensando.

Pechos… mi cara parecería un panorama, pues Nanoha me miró sorprendida.

¡Demonios! ¿Por qué me afecta esto tanto? Es sólo una persona de mi instituto y encima es una chica, no puedo tener estos pensamientos con una chica. No puede afectarme imaginarme a Nanoha en ropa interior mientras la luz de la luna recorre toda su piel y… y…

Dios, creo que me estoy mareando…

"¿Harlaown-san?" Decía aquella chica de ojos azules, asustada.

Miré mi mano que la tenía puesta sobre la mesa, y las gotas de sangre fueron indiscutibles. Vaya, si dejara de imaginar cosas de este tipo seguro que no sangraría así. Creo que paso demasiado tiempo con Hayate…

Esto es lo último que recuerdo antes de desmayarme. Después no sabría decir cuánto tiempo pasó. Sólo sé que abrí los ojos y me encontré de nuevo con sus ojos.

"Preciosa…" susurré.

Ni me había percatado de nada aún.

"¡Demonios!" solté mientras me incorporaba.

Aún mareada miré a mí alrededor. Estaba en una habitación muy grande, la luz entraba resplandeciente.

"Harlaown-san, ¿Te encuentras mejor?" De nuevo habló y aquello fue como estar en el cielo otra vez.

La miré aún sin reparar que me encontraba en su habitación. En su cama… en su almohada… con sus mantas…

Creo que me estoy mareando de nuevo. Esto no puede ser, tengo que calmarme. En ese momento en el que parecía que de nuevo perdía la compostura, carraspeé mi garganta de modo serio. Debes permanecer firme Fate, es lo que te diría tu madre. Con la mano en la boca como si fuera una persona de la alta sociedad. Creo que de nuevo estoy exagerando. Decidí que sino la miraba, no imaginaría ninguna cosa, y que si no miraba que estaba tumbada, ahora sentada, en su cama tampoco me afectaría y podría salir de allí impune.

Aún me quedaba un poco de orgullo, o tal vez amor propio. No era como si me hubiera desmayado por pensar cosas del tipo 'Hayate pervertida' y hubiera acabado en la cama de mi amada. Algo que evidentemente he estado deseando desde que la conocí. No, no, nada de eso.

Seguiría firme en mi posición.

"Disculpa si te asusté. Creo que correr no me sentó nada bien." Dije de modo disimulado sin tan siquiera hacer gesto alguno.

"Nyahaha, Harlaown-san, nunca te he visto perder el tipo ni en una situación así." Comentó divertida la chica de azules ojos y cobrizo pelo.

Creo que me atraganté de tanto carraspear. Me puse a toser como idiota, por su manera de hablarme. ¿Cómo era posible? Entonces ella sí que se había fijado alguna vez en mí. Y de nuevo en el cielo… no… borra esa imagen, debes salir de aquí lo antes posible.

"Por favor, no me llames por mi apellido. Tampoco es como si fuéramos unas desconocidas." Sonreí mirando la pared.

No podía hacer más, sabía que si la miraba perdería mi cordura y comenzaría de nuevo a cagarla, hablando mal y pronto. Debía permanecer en mi línea.

"Emm entonces, ¿Fate-chan?" Susurró mi nombre como si quisiera provocarme.

No podía permitirme bajar la guardia. No queda de otra, debo despedirme y quedar como una reina.

"Cre… creo q… que debería irme. Gra… gracias por traerme aquí y cu… cu… cuidar de mí. Te lo agradezco." Volví a soltar otra sonrisa, y esta vez la miré.

Dios que mal, es su culpa por llamarme por mi nombre de esa forma. No puedo controlar ponerme nerviosa y tartamudear.

"Fate-chan cuando se pone nerviosa es muy linda." Dijo creo que sin pensar. La miré asombrada y ella se quedó tapando su boca como si hubiera dicho algo malo.

"U… um…" Fue lo único que se me ocurrió soltar sin parecer más estúpida de lo que ya era. Además debía seguir guardando mi compostura. Sonreí de nuevo y la miré.

Pero no soy tonta. Cerré los ojos para que aún pareciera más amable por mi parte y no tuviera que verla. Así todo quedaría perfecto. Al final, conseguí salir de allí y de camino me llevaba un premio. Haber estado en casa de Takamachi Nanoha. Ojalá que el aroma de su cama dure en mi cuerpo mucho tiempo. Es más no pienso bañarme en lo que me resta de vida.

Ya en mi casa, nada más entrar solté mi típico…

"¡Estoy en casa!"

Me quité los zapatos en la entrada. Retiré mi abrigo y al entrar me encontré a una madre más que sonriente. Mi cara lo decía todo. Desmayarme no me sentó muy bien, así que supongo que estaría algo blanca aún.

"Fate-chan, ¿ocurre algo? Estás un poco decaída o eso noto." Dijo con tono de preocupación.

"No es nada, mamá. Estoy bien" Sonreí.

Era cierto, a pesar de todo estaba muy feliz, de al menos poder compartir un pequeño momento con la persona que robaba mis pensamientos. Ese pequeño lugar que ahora pertenecería a la categoría de recuerdos que nunca se olvidarán. Aunque no lo pasé bien desmayándome, pero pude al menos demostrarle que no era muda.

"Fate-chan, el baño está listo. Ve rápido que la cena está casi terminada." Comentó desde la cocina mi madre.

No me quiero bañar, aún su olor está en mí. Entrecerré los ojos pensando que no podría cumplir lo de 'no me bañaré por el resto de mi vida' es estúpido, Fate.

Sólo espero que la próxima vez al menos no me vuelva a desmayar. Por otro lado, ¿a qué venía llamarme por mi nombre de esa forma tan sugerente? Sonreí como idiota mientras terminaba mi baño.

Mañana la volveré a ver… ojala que pueda al menos saludarla. Eso sería mi misión de mañana. Saludar a Takamachi Nanoha.

"Gracias por la comida" dije como cada día al terminar.

Me metí en mi habitación y me dejé caer en la cama. Mañana será otro día…

Creo que finalmente me quedé dormida, ya que lo siguiente que recuerdo era que el despertador no paraba de sonar. Y esta vez me levantaba de un salto de la cama. Mi ilusión del día, y mi misión… saludar a Nanoha.

Pero es curioso, ¿cómo debería hacerlo? ¿La llamaría por su nombre? Me pongo roja sólo de pensarlo. No… mejor por su apellido, sería lo más lógico, no tengo esa confianza con ella.

Sólo con saludarla me basta. Con eso seré feliz. A veces creo que esto del amor no tiene mucho sentido. Si lo pienso fríamente, por saludar a una persona a la que amas, ya eres feliz. Es… un poco tonto, ¿no crees, Fate? Lo es... pero qué más da.

Tomé mi desayuno y salí por la puerta con mi típico 'me voy' y recibiendo la respuesta de mi madre con 've con cuidado.'

Es extraño vivir en Japón a veces… en Alemania no era tan importante estas cosas. Y que mi madre antes viviera en ese lugar también podría ser coincidencia. Igual que mi nombre… tal vez fue el destino. Quién sabe…

Entré por la puerta de mi instituto. Llegué a mi aula como cada día y ahí estaba. ¿Sabéis esa sensación que te causa la persona que tanto amas? Esa que hace que se pare el tiempo. Hace que los minutos y las horas no existan. Hace que toda la habitación quede totalmente vacía y tan sólo esté ella y tú. El hormigueo en el estómago. El sonrojo en las mejillas. Su belleza…

Esa hermosura de pelo, tan brillante y cobrizo, como siempre me gustó. Sus ojos llenos de vida, ese azul calmado que podría apaciguar a lobo más feroz de la tierra. Su rostro y su sonrisa. Aún no sé por qué Nanoha siempre está sonriendo aunque nadie le hable. Aunque nadie le diga nada ella siempre tiene esa expresión. No recuerdo verla nunca triste o enfadada. Claro que yo poco la he podido contemplar. Pero al menos sé que simplemente es feliz y yo con esto tengo… con eso me basta. No necesito más… no al menos de momento.

Con esto, soy feliz. Así de simple.

"Bueno días, Fate-chan." Me miró fijamente.

Me quedé de piedra, lo menos que esperaba era que Nanoha me saludara sin más. Al fin y al cabo ella nunca me miró o eso es lo que pienso. Realmente aquella chica de ojos azules y pelo cobrizo era tan popular como yo. Cuantas tardes recé porque el chico que la había llamado no le pidiera una cita. Cuantas veces deseé que ella se negara a salir con él. Tardes de ocaso, con el cielo rojo y las nubes rosas.

Tardes enteras que siempre quise que ella se negara. Y era como si me escuchara. Era como si mis deseos siempre se cumplieran. Entonces yo en esos momentos, era cuando pensaba. ¿Nanoha no tiene a nadie en su corazón? ¿Realmente no hay nadie que le guste a ella?

"Bu… buenos días, Takamachi." Contesté. Nerviosa.

Ese sonrojo de nuevo. Sus ojos me observaban más abiertos que nunca. Mis pupilas temblaban. Será que a veces esta chica me da miedo. No sé en qué piensa, ni la conozco apenas. Tantos años en el mismo instituto. Incluso en la misma clase y ligeramente si sé de ella.

Qué curiosa es la vida.

Y después de tantos años, en mi penúltimo año, le da por hablarme. Si esto es mi destino… lo quiero vivir. Quiero saber que siente. Te quiero conocer Nanoha. Sí, eso quiero.

Eso haré.

Ese momento tan maravilloso que viví durante algunos segundos, acabó marchándose. Hayate Yagami, hacía su aparición por la puerta y todos mis sentidos fueron mermados.

Me pregunto qué pensará también con esta persona, a la que todos llaman Capitana. Y ahora que recuerdo, debería intentar saber cómo puede ser capitana alguien que jamás aparece por atletismo…

Por fin, después de varias horas de clase, sonaba la campana. La hora del almuerzo se acercaba. Miré a mis amigas. Hayate y Arisa, como siempre discutiendo de no sé qué cosa. Suzuka se reía del griterío que tenían. Por otro lado, Nanoha estaba rodeada de varios chicos y chicas, que le pedían comer con ella. Parecía estar en apuros. Se la veía algo agobiada. Su sonrisa sin embargo no la abandonaba, mas sus ojos parecían necesitar ayuda.

Es curioso, porque pasa cada día y a pesar de eso, jamás me había fijado hasta este momento. Nunca pensé que su mirada era esa. Realmente te conozco poco Nanoha. Mas lo que me sorprendió fue que me miró. Estaba de pie al lado de su mesa, con el bento en una de sus manos y la otra en la cabeza. ¿Era un modo de disculparse ante lo que sucedía? Me pregunto qué haría los días anteriores. Jamás la he visto en el parque comiendo como los demás. ¿Dónde será que ella almuerza?

Su mirada, me estaba confundiendo. Era como si me estuviera llamando a mí. Sin pensarlo más me acerqué. Mis amigas dejaron de discutir y guardaron silencio. No sé por qué. Tal vez me vieron algo decidida, ya que me aproximaba a la persona que ellas menos esperaban.

"Nanoha-san, le ruego por favor que almuerce conmigo" Decía un chico más.

"Ella almorzará conmigo, no seas confianzudo Tokoru-san" Comentó otro chico a su lado.

Aquello parecía un club de fans pidiendo autógrafos. Debía sacarla de allí.

"Mira… Testarossa-san…ella…" Comentó una chica a la izquierda de mi amada.

"Takamachi hoy almorzará conmigo. Así que por favor, dejen de acosarla en este instante." Hablé firme.

Entrecerré los ojos y me puse totalmente esbelta. Tenía que aparentar que aquello era seguro, para que la dejaran en paz de una vez por todas.

Nanoha me observó un momento, y su rostro cambió. Sin abandonar su sonrisa, asintió con la cabeza y sin más el alboroto que se había formado, desapareció. Escuché varios susurros de los que estaban alrededor. No sé de qué se sorprendían tanto. Sólo la invité a comer conmigo. Pero supongo que la gente es así 'mira, Testarossa-san invitó a Takamachi-san a comer. ¿No hacen una pareja genial?' Miré extrañada a la persona que había musitado aquello, y ésta simplemente hizo una reverencia y echo a correr.

¿Tan increíble es que comamos juntas? ¿Me perdí algo?

Tomé por fin mi comida y salí por el pasillo aún con decisión. Nanoha iba tras de mí bastante callada. Yo finalmente no me había dado cuenta lo que acababa de hacer, pero parecía un príncipe, salvando a su princesa… me sonrojé por eso. Imaginaos mi cara, de persona firme y a la vez sonrojada. Si me viera Hayate aquello no pasaría desapercibido, y seguro se metería conmigo. Pero por suerte, ellas se habían quedado atrás. Imagino que pensarán que hoy no iré con ellas. Al menos tendré que aguantar las discusiones entre Arisa y la capitana desertora.

Suspiré aliviada.

"Gracias, Fate-chan." Susurró Nanoha a mi espalda.

Me paré en seco en medio del pasillo. Y es que mi nombre en sus labios, se escuchaba demasiado bien. Tanto que de nuevo me quedé con los señores ángeles, cantando la música de su arpa.

Fate, despierta. Debes seguir andando y al menos intentar contestarle algo. Ahora que lo pienso de los nervios en el estómago, ni hambre tenía. Yo… Fate Testarossa Harlaown… almorzaré con Na… Nanoha…

Pasé la mano por mi cara intentando quitar aquellos pensamientos lascivos que ahora se me presentaban. Otra vez mi parte pervertida salía a flote. No…. Pervertida, mode off… mode off ¡Por dios! No quiero acabar en la enfermería de nuevo.

Si, digo de nuevo porque no es la primera vez que me desmayo por una estupidez. Eso es ahora otra historia, que algún día contaré a mis nietos. Mientras tanto, seguirá en total secreto por ahora.

"U… um, no fue nada." Por fin, después de unos segundos pude contestar.

Me pregunto qué pasará y dónde iré a almorzar con ella… no tengo ni idea de donde se refugia ella para no ser asaltada, por la manada de alumnos que siempre la siguen. Incluso ahora que vamos por el pasillo siento las miradas de todo el mundo.

Es extraño. Debo averiguar qué pasa aquí. Y por qué todo el mundo parece que está embelesado viéndonos.

Sí, eso tengo que saber.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_ _Bueno, primero que nada, gracias por los reviews que he recibido con el primer capítulo. Aunque sólo sean tres, ya vale la pena seguir escribiendo. Gracias por leerme a pesar de todo. _

_Segund;, cuando dije que el capítulo primero era una caca, mi intención no fue la de ofender a nadie. Sólo lo dije porque creo que puedo hacerlo mucho mejor. Siento mucho si te ofendí Nutella. En serio discúlpame, no era mi intención._

_Gracias a Anonimo, que no puso nombre pero me dijo cosas bonitas, como que era una buena escritora, te diré que es lo que intento. Supongo que nunca estaré contenta, pero mientras me divierta escribiendo no me importará. Gracias a ti también por leerme._

_También gracias a valengali, también me dijo que le gustaba mi manera de escribir. En general gracias a las personas que me leen aunque no me comenten, sé que a veces por falta de tiempo o por otras cosas no comentan, pero no importa. Gracias igualmente por seguirme, allá donde estén._

_Desde aquí quiero enviarle un saludo a NeoCervantes, no es por hacerte la pelota pero la respuesta de ayer me gustó. Gracias por hacerlo._

_Y un especial saludo a esa persona que a pesar de muchas cosas, ella ya sabe, sigue a mi lado pudiendo mandarme a… bueno no diré, muy lejos xd Ya sabes que esta noche te agobiaré con spoilers xd_

_Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ¿Qué pasará en ese almuerzo? ¿Por qué todos están en babia? Esto y otras cosas más las descubrirán en el siguiente capítulo. Si quieren, claro._


	3. III

Su mirada encontré tras la puerta de entrada el día que llegué a este instituto. Sus ojos quemaron mi piel. Mi respiración se cortó al ver tan hermoso ángel. Qué extraño fue aquello. Nunca antes había sentido nada de eso por nadie. Mi vida salía de un maremoto y ahora me encontraba en una playa de arena desértica. Mas ese día todo cambió y de repente tu voz en mi oído me decía que pasara. Me dabas el permiso de entrar en la estancia.

Yo me había quedado paralizada. No podía moverme y desde entonces creo que pensarías que estaba loca. Fue la única vez que recuerdo que me hablaras. Después de eso todo pasó muy rápido. Hice amigos y te seguí viendo cada día pero… nunca más me hablaste y yo, cobarde de mí, tampoco nunca dije nada.

Después de eso… después mi vida cambió…

Después de eso…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Susurraré tu nombre<strong>_

_**III**_

_**Por NaYmCo.**_

* * *

><p>Es curioso cómo sucede todo en la vida. El día que te vi por primera vez creí que en algún otro momento me volverías a hablar, pero jamás creí que sería algo como esto. Aún me dirijo por el pasillo, siguiendo tus pasos a donde sea vayamos a almorzar.<p>

Todavía no entiendo por qué la gente nos sigue mirando como si fuéramos las reinas del mundo y ellos nos debieran algo. No creo que esto sea normal, es más pienso que esto de lógica cuántica no tiene nada, aunque tampoco sé lo que es eso pero una vez lo explicó un profesor… creo que los nervios están haciendo fallar mi sistema de pensamientos normales, porque parezco una idiota mirando a esa chica de pelo cobrizo. Tan adorable… tan…

"Fate-chan, ya llegamos, aquí es donde suelo comer yo." Dijo volviéndose hacía mí.

Me paré un momento a mirar el lugar. Jamás había estado allí. Me extraño mucho el sitio. Sólo habíamos seguido el pasillo y luego salimos por la puerta de atrás y después… espera… yo jamás he salido por la puerta de atrás. ¿Por qué nunca he salido por esa puerta? Será que el sitio no me llamó nunca. Sí, puede ser eso.

"Vaya…" comenté sorprendida.

El sitio ahora que me fijaba era muy bonito. Era un pequeño parque con césped. Tan verde que él sol al reflejarlo brillaba. En el centro vivía un 'señor árbol' y digo señor porque éste era enorme. Un precioso cerezo que debido a la época en la que estábamos, comenzaba a florecer. Algunas hojas iban cayendo lentamente, alimentando el verde césped de más colorido.

Nanoha caminó hasta él y aquello parecía una verdadera postal. Se sentó al pie del precioso árbol y hizo señas con un dedo para que la acompañara.

"Tienes cara de no haber venido aquí nunca." Me dijo con una sonrisa.

Sacó su comida y sus palillos y comenzó a tomar pequeños bocados. Yo como una idiota aún estaba parada frente a aquel cuadro asombrada de ver todo aquello. Finalmente el ruido de mi estómago hizo reír a una Nanoha que puso su mano en la boca al tiempo.

"Lo… lo siento…" murmuré afligida.

"No te preocupes... anda, siéntate y come. No quiero volver a ver cómo te desmayas." Comentó con cara de pena y con un dedo rozando su mejilla suavemente.

Me senté con cara avergonzada por recordar la estúpida situación. No es como si me gustara caer al suelo, con una monumental hemorragia nasal. Abrí mi bento, tomé mis palillos y me puse a comer. La verdad que tenía hambre.

Nanoha tomó una de mis salchichas en forma de pulpo. La miré con odio en ese momento. Nadie sale vivo después de tomar de mi comida.

"N…" pero, ¿cómo iba a ser capaz de decirle nada a ella? Si nada más ver su cara de felicidad ya notaba que perdería de nuevo el conocimiento.

No… mejor no digo nada que si no se vuelve a liar. Además en el instituto no es igual que en otro lado. Tengo mi fama tampoco es para que la gente piense que soy una debilucha por desmayarme a cada rato. Claro que los demás tampoco, espero, sabían que yo me había topado con el suelo de la cafetería de Nanoha hace unos días.

Digo espero porque a veces no sé cómo la señorita Capitana desaparecida no está tan desaparecida para ciertas cosas. Aún me acuerdo la vez que me tropecé en medio de la calle y se me vio cierta parte con ropa interior que no se debió ver y al día siguiente todo el colegio lo sabía. Aún me pregunto cómo es que se enteró Hayate de aquello si ella ni siquiera estaba allí.

Además, yo estaba sola y después de caerme corrí tapándome y mirando como loca para todos lados. Después de comprobar que no había nadie, suspiré y seguí mi camino. Me quedó una bonita marca en la rodilla pero eso fue todo. Creo que a veces esa mujer lee el futuro. A todo esto, Nanoha ya había acabado de comer y a mí me faltaba poco. Llevábamos un rato sin pronunciar palabra. Así que debía romper aquel silencio que repentinamente comenzó a volverse incómodo.

"¿Cómo te libras de la gente que quiere comer contigo, normalmente?" Pregunté curiosa, mientras mantenía los palillos aún en mis labios.

"Pues muchas veces intento desaparecer antes de la hora. Por ejemplo, yendo al baño dos minutos antes." Contestó mientras dejaba caer su cuerpo a un lado, mientras todavía tenía sus rodillas dobladas.

"Chica lista." Sonreí.

Nanoha se me quedó viendo de un modo extraño. De repente la felicidad que siempre portaba se apagó unos segundos. Bajó la mirada a un punto fijo. Era como si estuviera recordando algo.

"Yo… lo siento." Dije sin pensar.

Mis ojos se abrieron y hasta me sonrojé. No sabía por qué me había disculpado, pero fue un acto de reflejo. Bueno, si sabía que me había disculpado porque tal vez le hice recordar algo triste, pero era más un pensamiento. No era como si lo fueras a decir, Fate, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando? No lo sé… yo…

¿Y qué haces respondiéndote a ti misma? Eres idiota.

"¿Por qué te disculpas?" Preguntó mi acompañante.

Me quedé en blanco sin saber qué decir. ¿Otra vez en las nubes? Eso me diría Signum… pero, ¿por qué pienso en esa mujer ahora?

"Yo… no sé por qué" Me empecé a reír como la idiota que era con una mano en la cabeza. "Pensé que había dicho algo que te pusiera triste." Eso es, cuéntaselo todo.

Ahora también dile que estás colgada por sus huesos y que tú… ¡Pero bueno! Demonios, ¿qué hago pensando en estas tonterías ahora?

"No es eso. No me has puesto triste en absoluto." Dijo cambiando de nuevo su cara.

Nanoha volvió a sonreír como siempre. Me pregunto si es que realmente no pasó nada o es que finge su sonrisa para que todos piensen que está bien. Me puse seria a mirarla un momento. Sus ojos, en lo más profundo de estos había algo. No sabría decir el qué. Aunque si la sigo mirando así pensará que soy una acosadora.

Bien Fate, sigue así. Ahora piensa en pechos, y cosas pervertidas. ¡Demonios¡ otra vez no.

"Será mejor que volvamos, ya casi es la hora de entrar de nuevo en clases." Comentó la chica de mirada azul, mientras se levantaba.

"Um…" afirmé aún seria.

Sacudió suavemente su falda y tomó tu bento debidamente cerrado. Se la veía una chica bastante cuidadosa con sus cosas. Aunque la verdad yo tampoco me quedo atrás. Casi que la imité sin percatarme.

De nuevo retomamos el mismo camino porque el llegamos al sitio. Sigo con tantas preguntas que no sé si todas tendrán respuesta. Y la primera de ellas es por qué Nanoha entristeció de repente. Y claro, la última es por qué demonios la gente del instituto nos sigue mirando mientras babean como idiotas. Finalmente tomamos asientos. Pensé en lo fuerte que latía mi corazón todavía. Y aunque sólo fuera una hora, estuve a su lado todo ese tiempo. Pero siempre pensé que Nanoha era más habladora, o por lo menos siempre se la veía así en clase, con sus amigos.

La clase comenzó con la extraña entrada del director del instituto. Parecía que tenía algo que anunciar.

"Chicos, como director de este instituto, tengo algo importante que anunciar." Comentó tras la mesa del profesor. "El club de teatro ha tomado la decisión de que la obra que preparan, por una vez, debería ser participativa para todo el instituto." Dijo agitando sus manos, como casi siempre que hablaba en público. "Es decir, que quieren que la gente que no pertenezca a ese club deba participar este año." Miramos todos con cara de interrogante. "El motivo es porque sus dos actores principales, han enfermado y ahora no tienen a nadie para cubrir los puestos." Eso es casualidad. ¿No será que no les da la gana de participar esta vez? La última vez recuerdo que la señora capitana desaparecida llevó una caja de tomates y se dedicaron a tirárselos. "Así que como sabemos que nadie se querrá apuntar voluntariamente, se hará una votación el próximo viernes para que así, las dos personas elegidas les acompañen como actores principales en la obra." Terminó diciendo. Tomó los papeles que había traído en mano y despareció por la puerta.

Dejó a la clase entera con cara de 'a mí no me miren'. Respiré profundamente, porque aquello realmente no me sonó nada bien. Desde pequeña odiaba participar en obras de teatro. Es una votación… eso suena fatal. Me dio por mirar a Hayate que estaba intentado para de reír en silencio cuando me di cuenta de una cosa.

Estaba susurrándome algo a mí. Pero no sabía qué demonios decía. Intentaba averiguar qué demonios hablaba en muecas para que el profesor no la escuchara. Cuando escuche la risa de Arisa, que estaba tras de mí.

"¿Se puede saber, de qué demonios os reis vosotras dos?" susurré girándome un poco hacia atrás.

"Hayate te está diciendo algo así como 'venganza'." Murmuró mi amiga de pelo rubio.

Ahora sí que estaba confusa. Mi clara densidad no me dejaba avanzar. ¿A qué se refería con venganza? Volví a mirar a la Capitana desaparecida y su sonrisa se volvió malévola. Ahora sí que me está dando miedo. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Presiento que esto no es nada bueno. Cuando pone esa sonrisa lo mejor es desaparecer por una semana si no quieres caer en el mismo infierno Hayatistico.

Claro que ahora que lo pienso, no puedo desparecer una semana. Dios mío si existes sálvame…

Da igual lo que ruegues jamás saldrás de esta con vida. Lo sabes, ¿verdad Fate?

Los posteriores días comenzaron a cumplirse mis presentimientos.

**Día 1.**

Hayate me seguía a todos lados, con una cesta llena de panfletos con mi fotografía que ponían:

'Vota por Fate T Harlaown, ella nos llevará a la gloría'.

Iba repartiendo semejantes folletos a todo el que pasaba. Y cuando en ese mismo día se le acabaron todos, llamó a su casa y se puso a meterse con su prima pequeña, Vita, para que fuera a la imprenta a por más.

**Día 2.**

Hayate iba tras de mí todo el tiempo, con una cesta llena de peluches de la película Titanic, con una fotografía recortada de mi cara en el rostro del muñeco que hacía de Jack en semejante película.

Iba gritando por el pasillo y tirando muñecos a todo el mundo y diciendo:

"Vota por Fate T Harlaown, ella nos salvará"

Cuando se le acabaron los muñecos llamó y se puso a acosar a su prima mayor Shamal, para que fuera a la centro comercial a por más.

**Día 3.**

Hayate, la capitana desaparecida… iba tras de mí todo el tiempo con un sombrero de conejo de playboy y una muñeca de anime de Sakura, (Naruto). Le había pintado los ojos con estrellas y en la mano de ésta tenía el recorte de una fotografía mía, que había tratado en algún programa de edición de imágenes y la había reducido lo suficiente como para que Sakura pareciera una fangirl.

Iba vociferando a todo el mundo y regalando semejante cosa a la vez que decía:

"Hasta Sakura-chan vota por Fate T Harlaown, vota por ella y todo cambiará.

**Conclusión:**

Después de semejantes días vividos con aquella mujer que sólo aparecía cuando le daba la gana, porque cada vez lo tengo más claro que sólo viene cuando quiere, llegó el día de las votaciones.

El cuerpo me temblaba y después de pasar varios días de muy, pero que muy mal humor soportando a semejante 'amiga' y lo pongo en comillas porque, ¿quién quiere o desea tener una amistad así? La gente pasó a la sala principal, con un papelito y en él, el nombre de la persona que deseaban como actor de aquella estúpida obra.

Casi todo el día se pasó la gente murmurando por todos lados, a quién habían votado. Sinceramente un día horrible y a mí aún me quedaba la esperanza de que la gente no deseara que algo tan cruel me pasara a mí.

Como te gusta soñar, Fate. Con lo bien que estaba yo siendo una desconocida cuando llegué aquí.

Ya en clases, a última hora, por el altavoz el director, nos dijo de reunirnos todos en la sala donde harían la obra de teatro… la estúpida obra. Rezando aún con las fuerzas que me quedaban, imploré porque no fuera la elegida.

Todo el mundo esperaba impaciente ya sentados en las butacas. Hayate tenía cara de 'seguramente lo he logrado Fate-chan' seguida de una Arisa con estrellas en los ojos como la muñeca de Sakura.

Por fin, el director y los integrantes del club de teatro, aparecieron por el escenario. El representante del club llevaba el sobre con los nombres de las personas que serían elegidas…

Y qué mal se sentía aquello. Los nervios ni me dejaban respirar. Por dios si además soy horrible interpretando, ¿por qué alguien en su sano juicio me elegiría a mí? Fue cuando recordé que en aquel instituto no abundaba la gente 'normal'.

Miré a mi derecha y en mi misma fila, al fondo se encontraba Nanoha. Hablaba abiertamente con otras compañeras. Seguro que ella no me votó por tal de no verme en semejante aprieto.

Por fin el director comenzó a hablar…

"Pues bueno" se aclaró la garganta. "El club de teatro y yo, ya tenemos a las dos personas que representaran los papeles principales de la obra 'El último caballero'" Dijo en tono alegre.

Éste abrió el sobre y con cara sorprendida conferenció.

"Me sorprende que una obra en la que realmente deberían ser un protagonista masculino y una protagonista femenina, hayan sido dos chicas las elegidas." Dijo mientras mantenía aquel papelito entre las manos.

¿Dos chicas? La gente que morbosa es…

Un momento… ¿si son dos chicas quién es la otra?

"Como actor… perdón, actriz haciendo el papel de Lanzarote el instituto ha elegido a Fate T Harlaown."

Creo que me quedé sin respiración… en el fondo lo sabía y además se escuchaban las risas de Arisa y Hayate de fondo.

"Como actriz haciendo el papel de Lady Ginebra, el instituto ha elegido a Nanoha Takamachi."

¡Me puse en pie… no esto no puede estar pasando! Tiene que ser una broma. La gente del salón comenzó a gritar y aplaudir como locos al enterarse de quién representaría la obra. Miré de nuevo a Nanoha que me observaba ¿sonrojada?

¿Nanoha estaba sonrojara?

¡Trágame tierra! De nuevo el mundo se movía y creo que lo último que recuerdo es a Nanoha gritando mi nombre mientras me volvía a comer el suelo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_ Bleh *risa infinita* ¿a qué no lo esperaban? Jaja Veremos que ocurre después de que Fate despierte de su desmayo, el cual seguro nuestra querida Hayate promocionará con banderitas o algo así.

Espero al menos haberles robado una sonrisa. Quédense por aquí y no pierdan detalles del próximo capítulo que creo que promete. Por cierto les invito a participar en el foro nuevo que abrí hace poco, el enlace lo tienen en mi perfil. Y nada más, saludos y si tienen que tirarme tomates y/o matarme lo entenderé xd.


	4. IV

_**Susurraré tu nombre.**_

_**IV**_

_**Por NaYmCo**_

* * *

><p>El despertador de nuevo sonaba, como cada mañana. Abrí los ojos lentamente. La luz del sol entraba por la ventana con fuerza. Me senté en la cama estirando los brazos para desperezarme.<p>

"Otro día más…" Susurré.

Sintiendo que dentro de tan sólo una hora, acabaría en el infierno, tomé el desayudo despacio. Como si quisiera que nunca llegara la hora de marchar. Aunque la verdad no tenía demasiadas ganas. Mi apetito había mermado cuando recordé lo sucedido el día anterior. Yo en una obra de teatro... aquello tenía que ser una verdadera broma.

"Fate-san, aquí tienes tu guión. Debes aprenderlo al pie de la letra." Comentó la encargada de la obra.

Tomé aquel librillo, con cubiertas azules, y lo miré un momento. Mi moral por los suelos al levantar la mirada y observar a la Capitana desaparecida su sonrisa de vencedora al fondo de la sala. Hayate… que sepas que de esta me vengaré. Ahora si será una verdadera venganza. ¡Te vas a enterar!

A mi izquierda se encontraba una Nanoha, tan desconcertada como yo.

"Encargada, pero… ¿cómo puede ser que esto esté pasando? ¿De veras que no puede hacerlo nadie más?" Suplicaba la chica de pelo cobrizo.

La jefa de la obra la miró seria, y luego le sonrió.

"Soy una gran fan suya, Takamachi-san, estoy segura que este papel le viene como anillo al dedo." Musitó entusiasmada.

"Pero… llevo muchos años que no hago una obra…" Contestó entristecida Nanoha.

Un momento… ¿muchos años? ¿Eso qué quiere decir? ¿Nanoha ha actuado alguna vez? La miré sorprendida. Ella me miró y luego bajó la cabeza.

"Kogikoro-san, esto es estúpido. Está claro que yo no puedo hacer el papel de un caballero…" Repliqué nuevamente.

La jefa de la obra me miró de un modo extraño. De repente sentí que me desnudaba con la mirada. Mi reacción fue evidente. Sentí que debía encogerme. Apreté el libro del guión en el pecho y lo abracé. Una reacción tan estúpida como todo aquello. La encargada sonrió de forma pervertida. Se me pareció en ese momento a Hayate, la del año pasado que no hacía sino ir tras de mí. Esto es horrible. Suspiré sonoramente y bajé la cabeza rendida. Nada de lo que dijera, serviría de nada. Al final tendía que hacer todo aquello. Ahora tan sólo quería que todo pasara lo más rápido posible.

"Fate-san, por cierto. Le diré por qué la han elegido a usted, en vez de a un chico." Dijo la chica que se encargaría de que aquella estúpida obra funcionara.

La miré esperando la respuesta. Seguramente dirá una burrada. Al fin y al cabo, ella es amiga de Hayate, ¿qué más puedo esperar?

"Es una persona, alta, Elegante, y de mirada seductora. Quién mejor que alguien así para enloquecer al público…" sonrió. "Y a la princesa, por supuesto." Comentó alegre y emocionada.

Sus ojos parecían corazones. ¿Es extraño, quién es la princesa? ¿De qué demonios me está hablando? Miré para Nanoha y ésta, parecía pálida. ¿Pálida?

"Demonios, ¿de qué me estás hablando?" Repliqué furiosa.

La encargada, me miró y luego miró a la chica de ojos azules, que ahora mismo, estaba roja como un tomate y fue cuando caí. Nanoha era la princesa… pero, ¿cómo la iba a enloquecer yo? Eso no era posible.

Yo, que había estado tanto tiempo observándola, siempre a distancia, siempre, siempre… sus ojos, su rostro, sus expresiones. Todas las sabía de memoria, pero… ahora después de unos días, sin más empezamos a hablar, ni sé por qué. Y después un instituto decide que seremos perfectas para una obra de teatro que, en primer lugar, yo jamás había hecho y en segundo lugar, nunca se me dio bien este tipo de cosas. Como iba a ser yo la persona indicada para tal fin. Nanoha al fin y al cabo, antes había subido a un escenario y parece que había actuado. Eso me dijo después de toda aquella especie de discusión.

"Yo… hace unos años, me gustaba actuar. Me gustaba, pero después de unos problemas que tuve… lo dejé." Agachó la cabeza. "No pensé que alguien me pediría de nuevo volver a hacerlo." Sonrió entristecida.

Y… quién era yo para quitar, ese brillo que tenía ahora en sus ojos. Aunque ella le dijera todo aquello a la encargada de la obra, su mirada no había dejado de chispear. Algo que jamás le había visto. Era algo que hacía doler mi corazón. Como la primera vez que nos vimos. La primera vez que la conocí. Aunque ella ni me miró. Ni me vio yo a ella sí y sus orbes azules tenían esta misma mirada.

Así que después de todo aquello, tomé una decisión. Yo no sabía mucho de obras. La verdad es que no tenía idea de todo aquello. Pero debía representar a un caballero y eso iban a tener los demás. Seré el mejor caballero que nunca jamás hayan visto sobre un escenario. Salí de aquella sala decidida. Pero una suave voz me paró.

"Fa…Fate-chan…" Me giré para ver de nuevo a la que sería mi compañera de escena. Parecía algo extraña. "¿Te apetece que practiquemos todos los días en la hora del almuerzo?" Mi cuerpo se puso a temblar. Eso significaría que estaríamos juntas todos los días. Mi sonrisa no daba crédito. Aquello sería maravilloso para mí. Puede que no me guste actuar, pero al menos disfrutaría ese tiempo a su lado. Sería una bendición…

"Oh… s… sí. Claro." Dije nerviosa.

Aquello sin duda, iba a cambiar mi vida. No sabía por qué, pero tenía un presentimiento. La obra sería en una semana, y debía ser un caballero que salvaría a la princesa. Eso era lo que querían, y eso tendrían. Nanoha me sonrió, y parecía que de nuevo estaría en el cielo. Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, que se me había olvidado lo maravilloso que era el ser que tenía delante. Sus ojos, brillantes y su hermoso pelo. Mi corazón galopaba y parecía tener vida propia. Demonios…

Ahora ya es el día siguiente, y me dirijo a clase. Las horas pasaron más rápido de lo que creí, y pronto me encontraba delante de Nanoha con mi guión en mano, y una salchicha en la boca. Al fin y al cabo era la hora de almorzar. La chica de pelo cobrizo no paraba de reír, al verme de aquella forma.

"¿Qué? Bengo bue bomer…" Dije lo mejor que pude. Mirando que la boca no me daba para mucho más.

"Fate-chan, cuando quieres eres muy graciosa." Reía intentando controlarse. "Será mejor que al menos termines de comer. No hay prisa." Terminó diciendo.

Las hojas del cerezo de nuevo caían. Yo cerraba mi bento, decidida a continuar.

"Bien… ahora ya estoy lista." Comenté.

Comenzamos a leer nuestras líneas. Sin duda aquel caballero era bastante impredecible. Nunca pensé que mi personaje sería así. Después de varias líneas realmente horribles, pues casi parecía que yo estaba leyendo, Nanoha me paró.

"Fate-chan… creo que deberías dejar de leer, e intentar decir las cosas mirándome." Musitó.

Yo debía decir las cosas… tengo que mirarla mientras lo hacía… dios mío no creo que yo sea capaz de algo así. Me concentré tanto en ser el mejor caballero, que me olvidé quién era la princesa. Levanté la cabeza para ver a una Nanoha que me observaba con curiosidad. Hermosa… simplemente hermosa. Su figura mezclada con aquellas hojas de cerezo. Aquel era nuestro escenario y en ese momento, yo aunque lo intenté, no era capaz de decir nada. Mi voz no llegaba a mis labios. No podía pronunciar palabra.

¿Por qué será que seré tan tímida? Se me olvidó ese pequeño detalle.

"No tengas miedo… al fin y al cabo es sólo un guión." Dijo con una sonrisa.

Sonrisa matadora, diría yo. Era simplemente maravillosa.

"Her…hermosa…" Susurré.

"¿Cómo?" Preguntó.

Me di cuenta de que había hablado en vez de pensarlo. Ese era otro de mis defectos. A veces cuando estaba nerviosa, hablaba lo que pensaba. Su voz me sacó de aquel trance. Debía reaccionar sino pensará que soy idiota. Más de lo que ya soy.

Bien, lo bueno era que no tenía que fingir que la amaba. Eso era… podría decirle todas las cosas que siempre quise, y al final todo era un simple guión. Aquello nadie lo creería porque al fin y al cabo, estaba escrito y era mi deber decirlo. Así que pensándolo bien, no era mala idea, porque le podría decir lo mucho que siempre la amé, sin que ella se diera cuenta. Sería un modo de escapar de todo aquello, decir lo que siempre quise sin que nadie más supiera que era verdad. Lo tomarán por un 'es el guión.' Eso es…

Sin más miré aquel librillo, de cubiertas azules y palabras que el caballero le decía a la dama. Eran bellas sin duda. Miré a Nanoha y sin más, comencé a actuar.

Mis palabras parecían versos. Era como estar flotando en un cielo azul. Me sentía ligera y a la vez tranquila. Al final, parecía una confesión practicada. Era como practicar para decirle a alguien que le amas. Sí, eso era. Mis palabras cada vez eran más susurradas. Letra a letra la sensación que sentí en ese momento era como si yo misma controlara lo que hacía. Todo lo que ocurría era porque yo lo había dicho antes. Y cuando terminé mis párrafos Nanoha me miraba en silencio.

Espero que no se diera cuenta de que lo que yo le estaba diciendo era todo cierto. Sí, sentía que mi corazón bailaba al verla. También que soñaba con ella y deseaba sus labios y también deseaba que sus labios me besaran… los necesitaba y ese pedido se hizo más y más fuerte, cada día que pasaba. Y sin darme cuenta, después de una semana, me sabía mi papel a la perfección, y mañana será la obra. Y por extraño que parezca yo no estoy nerviosa. Ni tan siquiera la escena del beso. Ni eso porque al final aunque sea robado yo… besaría a Nanoha en los labios. Y aunque fuera mentira, sus labios serían míos en ese instante.

Sé que puede parecer cruel o triste, mas yo lo necesitaba. Sería todo mentira, sí, pues Nanoha jamás ha sentido nada por mí. Al fin y al cabo ella también estaba actuando cuando me decía que me amaba, pero mi corazón quería creerlo. Y el beso…

"Fate-chan, tal vez deberíamos dejar el beso para el día de la obra… al fin y al cabo es sólo un beso." Me dijo seria.

En aquel momento pensé lo mismo que ella y eso que había puesto el santo ene l cielo el día que leí que había un beso. Otra bronca que le cayó a la encargada aquel día. Mas algo en el fondo de mi ser me decía que quería besarla. Lo quería hacer. Recuerdo que aquella noche no dormí y hablé al día siguiente con Hayate porque la verdad no sabía muy bien qué hacer.

"Hayate, supongo que sabrás que la obra tiene un beso…" dije con la cabeza baja.

Estábamos en la azotea del instituto después de clases, como hacíamos muchas veces. Supongo que era el único sitio en el que se podía ver a la verdadera Hayate, esa que siempre anda de broma y se mete con todo el mundo. Ésta permanecía de pie apoyada en la reja que daba al bordillo. Miraba silenciosa la puesta de sol.

"¿No es lo que siempre habías deseado, Fate-chan? ¿Crees que soy tonta?" Contestó con la mirada perdida en aquel sol naranja.

"Sabes que sí. Pero no será un beso real. No será…" Callé cuando sentí la mirada de aquella castaña.

"Eso da lo mismo. Pero al menos lo tendrás. Nanoha será tuya esa décima de segundo y nadie podrá quitarte eso jamás."

Se sentó a mi lado. Últimamente, se la veía rara. Más callada de lo normal. Hasta distante podría decir.

"Hayate… ¿qué te está pasando? Estos días atrás estás muy rara." Pregunté.

"¿Por qué crees que me pasa algo?"

"No me contestes con una pregunta. Sabes a lo que me refiero."

"Fate-chan… ¿sabes por qué nunca voy por atletismo?" Susurró.

La miré un momento y negué con la cabeza.

"Hay alguien que está en el equipo y cuando le veo correr me hace daño."

"¿Daño?" pregunté sorprendida.

"Sí, esa persona ni se ha dado cuenta de lo que yo siento por ella." Musitó. "Y aunque siempre la veo cada día y a cada momento, cuando la veo correr deseo cosas que no puedo tener. Ojalá yo tuviera una obra como tú, para poder besarla." Terminó diciendo.

Un silencio se abrió camino. La suave brisa del atardecer, fresca se enredó en su pelo y en el mío. Hayate tenía la mirada perdida. El cielo rojo se reflejaba en sus azules ojos profundos, y ahora tristes.

"No sé qué persona será… pero ojalá que un día al menos seas capaz de decirle tus sentimientos." Dije sin pensar.

Hayate me miró y sonrió.

"Eso… jamás podrá ser, Fate-chan." Comentó.

"¿Por qué no?" Pregunté curiosa.

"Ella, ya tiene a alguien en su corazón." Susurró.

"Pero, eso como lo sabes… si es Arisa… ella…"

Hayate me miró extraña. Soltó una pequeña risa.

"No es Arisa…"

Se levantó y fue hasta la puerta.

"Tal vez algún día lo sepas…" dijo sin girarse y tomó la puerta.

Me pregunto por qué parecía tan triste últimamente. Era como si ya no tuviera ganas de bromear como antes. Yo siempre le había contado todo. El día que le dije lo que sentía por Nanoha parecía que se alegraba por mí. Mas ahora que lo pienso, desde lo de la obra casi no hablábamos. Tal vez debería ir con ella alguna vez… eso haré.

Pero practicar para el guión me quitaba mucho tiempo y nunca pude estar con ella como antes. De hecho, aquel día en la azotea del instituto, fue la última vez que habíamos hablado. Intenté quedar con ella, pero me faltaba tiempo.

Hoy aunque sea otro día más, es el día de la obra… por extraño que parezca, no estoy nerviosa. Me puse la ropa que habían preparado para mí. Realmente parecía un caballero. Iba toda de negro. Y como la historia cambiaba, al principio iba con ropas rotas, pero luego iba con una armadura negra. Nanoha me vio en ese momento. Yo le sonreí y ella parecía paralizada.

Tal vez esté nerviosa, pensé. Ella aún iba mucho más hermosa de lo que yo nunca la había visto. Su traje era realmente el de una princesa. Llevaba una pequeña corona en la cabeza. Es extraño, con todo aquello, no sentí nervios hasta que la encargada se acercó y nos dijo que todo comenzaba…

Se habría el telón y…

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA:**_ Bueno, pues para el siguiente capítulo ya saben que pasará. Es evidente que será capítulo especial. Os adelantaré que contaré la historia como si fuera real, es decir, como si de verdad fuera una historia y no una obra de teatro. Creo que es mejor así porque es complicado para mí al menos, describir algo de ese calibre. Así que no se lo pierdan, y siento si este capítulo no tuviera humor, y parezca algo flojo. La verdad me hubiera gustado ponerle un poco más de sentimiento. Bueno un saludo y gracias por todos los comentarios que he recibido.


	5. V

_**Notas de Autor:**__ Bueno, después de un tiempo sin actualizar este fic, pensé que estaría bien seguirlo, pues aunque no tenga mucho sentimiento y sea del tipo que todo el mundo considera 'rosa', creí conveniente seguirlo. Al final pensé que en realidad no hacía falta entrar en demasiado detalle sobre la obra y hacerla en la actualidad sin irme al pasado y contar una historia que ya está creada._

_Por ende creo que tengo mucha más imaginación como para copiar algo ya hecho y por eso me decanté por no crear el capítulo como pensé en un principio. Sólo espero que les guste y que aunque este fic no sea una maravilla y no cuente nada en especial. Si cuenta la historia de Fate en una época muy común que todos vivimos a diario._

_Así que siento si este fic no tiene mucho sentimiento, pero me esforzaré por cambiar la opinión de muchos. Y ya que tenía ganas de escribir y no quería otro capítulo de blood aún, me decidí por seguir este. _

_Así que espero que al menos les guste y vean que aún puedo continuar escribiendo fics que tenía empezados, aunque en este caso no lleva tanto tiempo. Saludos y espero que se diviertan leyendo._

* * *

><p><strong>Susurraré tu Nombre.<strong>

_Por NaYmCo._

**V.**

**.  
><strong>

El sonido de la pequeña campana sonaba, para el tercer acto. Hasta ahora la obra había sido un total éxito… pero durante todo el tiempo, había notado a Nanoha extraña. Su sonrisa siempre estuvo ahí pero en sus ojos reflejaba algo que no podría describir.

Eran algo más que nervios.

El tercer y último acto se hacía paso. Nanoha estaba a tan sólo unos metros de mí. El telón se abría y la sala, más que llena de gente observaban con impaciencia. Todos sabían y no sé por qué, que en ese momento se acercaba no sólo el final de la obra, sino la famosa escena por la que tanto discutí.

Y aunque en un principio pensé que sería una locura, luego me di cuenta de que tal vez, jamás podría volver a sentir los labios de Nanoha. Suena egoísta y tal vez por eso ahora mismo me siento culpable, por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Realmente no tenía perdón por desear algo así.

Recuerdo lo que me comentó la encargada de la obra, minutos antes de esta escena.

"Fate-san… recuerde que si no lo desea y para no sentirse más nerviosa, o incomoda, puede elegir si dar ese beso o no." Dijo con seriedad. "Pero recuerde también qué es lo que los demás desean ver." Sonrió finalmente y me dejó pensativa.

Al fondo se encontraba una Nanoha con su traje de princesa. Era escotado y sus preciosos hombros iban al descubierto. Yo en cambio, iba con un traje totalmente negro, con pantalones y una especie de chaqueta de cuello alto, carrada y con muchos botones. Una enorme capa blanca y en mi pecho una banda roja en diagonal, y al final de ésta colgaba una espada. De veras ahora que me miraba, parecía un príncipe.

Y mirándonos sin aparente razón finalmente estábamos allí, delante de una multitud de estudiantes sudorosos y algo excitados por la escena que nos acontecía.

"Mi dama, vos sois por lo que estoy aquí. No me arrepentiré en vida ni en la muerte." Dije mirándola a los ojos.

Por un momento Nanoha parecía que su mirada desfallecía con mis palabras.

"No puedo permitiros, mi caballero, que sigáis comprometiéndome de este modo." Giró la cabeza para negarme su vista.

Comencé a temblar pues el momento de aquel beso se acercaba.

"Mi hermosa dama, no puedo evitar estos sentimientos que me están llevando por el camino del delirio." Susurré mientras me acercaba.

La tumultuosa sala, llena de alumnos, permanecía en total silencio. Aquello realmente daba miedo. Y ahora notaba mis manos temblando.

"No sois el único que tiene sentimientos." Volvió a mirarme y entonces…

Entonces yo, creo que fue cuando me perdí. En esa mirada brillante y temblorosa de color azul. Un azul que me hacía estremecer y encoger mi alma.

"Os amo…" Dije.

Pero para mi sorpresa, aquello sonó demasiado real… mucho más de lo que generalmente lo habíamos ensayado y al parecer, no pasó desapercibido para Nanoha, que ahora me miraba con los ojos mucho más abiertos. Diría que incluso sorprendida.

"M…mi caba-caballero." Tartamudeó.

Y aquello me dejó más que asombrada. ¿Qué fue lo que hice para que se quedara paralizada? Mas yo sin percatarme, estaba exactamente igual.

Nos habíamos quedado durante varios segundos sin dejar de mirarnos. Tanto duró aquello que sentí un susurro tras de mí. Alguien intentaba despertarme de aquel nuevo sueño en el que me encontraba.

Nanoha en cambio creo que ni escuchó lo que aquella chica tras la cortina del telón, intentaba decirnos.

Ah… ahora recuerdo, esto era una obra y yo ahora debía decir algo. Pero me acabo de quedar en blanco y no sé por dónde tenía que seguir.

"Mi bella dama…" Escuché en el susurro casi como un grito desesperado tras de mí.

La encargada me estaba diciendo mi línea pero yo me había perdido en aquella mirada y no sabía si podría continuar. Hasta que la mano de mi acompañante me tocó en el brazo, y lo apretó suavemente para que yo reaccionara.

Fue como un mal despertar lleno de angustia.

"Mi… Mi bella dama…" Terminé por fin diciendo.

Comencé a acercarme lentamente, no podía apartar mis ojos de sus labios y mi rubor se hizo notable. Nanoha entrecerró los ojos. La escena se iba a cumplir y entonces… cuando casi podía sentir el calor de su aliento acelerado, y el sudor de mis manos se hacía cada vez más presente, me di cuenta de que no era aquello lo que yo deseaba.

Si, deseaba besarla con todas mis fuerzas, si… pero no lo quería fingido, no deseaba un beso robado. Deseaba un beso de verdad. Uno que no sólo yo quisiera, sino que aquella chica de ojos azules que me había robado hasta la última gota de mí ser, también lo deseara.

Mi corazón más desbocado que nunca, y a punto de salir de mi pecho, y mis labios casi en los de ella, decidieron que no era como debía ser… no… yo no quería eso.

Fue entonces cuando aparté mi cara y me fundí en un abrazo. Con un sonrojo inmenso, atrapé el cuerpo de Nanoha en el mío y sentí como su corazón latía tan fuerte como el mío. Noté como su cuerpo temblaba e inconscientemente se aferró a mí y metió su cara en mi cuello.

Tal vez ocultando lo que sentía o tal vez simplemente sintiendo alivio. de no ser besada por alguien como yo.

Simplemente no fue justo.

Y bajo aquellos brillantes focos y un instituto completo con gritos y aplausos incluidos, el telón se cerraba. Y algo dentro de mí se sintió más que desahogado porque por fin, toda aquella farsa se terminaba y todo volvería a ser como era antes.

No me di cuenta hasta varios segundos después que aún seguía abrazando a Nanoha, y ésta no parecía disgustada en absoluto. La verdad hubiera deseado que aquel momento fuera infinito pero… las voces de los demás integrantes de la obra, felicitándonos se expandió por toda la estancia.

Abrí los ojos para comprobar una masa de gente aplaudiendo, y de nuevo el telón se abría. Ambas dimos un respingo y aun sosteniéndonos de la mano, vimos un público más que animado, de pie y lleno de felicidad por lo que sucedió en aquel escenario.

Todos hicimos una pequeña reverencia y de nuevo las cortinas procedieron a concluir el acto.

Cuando llegué al camerino repasé mentalmente que había pasado en el escenario, delante de todo el mundo. ¿Cómo nos quedamos de esa forma tan tonta? O al menos yo. Imagino que Nanoha sólo esperaba a que yo reaccionara.

Sí, sólo debe ser mi imaginación que notara su respiración agitada, y hasta el latir de su corazón en mi pecho. Debió ser los nervios del momento. No creo que le apeteciera ser besada por alguien como yo…

Me dejé caer sobre uno de los sofás, que se encontraban en aquella pequeña sala. Miré el mueble donde hacía unas horas una de las chicas me maquillaba. En éste había un gran ramo de flores con una tarjeta.

Demonios… ¿y esto?

Me levanté pesadamente y lo observé un momento. Era un bonito ramo de rosas rojas con algo de ramas verdes que lo recogían a su alrededor, y entre esos capullos rojos pequeñas motitas blancas en forma de florecillas, que parecían chispear y componer un hermoso jarrón.

Una nota se encontraba entre ellas, y con curiosidad la tomé y la abrí. Desdoble aquel papel y comencé a leer. Suspiré al descubrir que era de mi madre, felicitándome y disculpándose por no haber podido ir.

Siempre tan ocupada…

Volví al sofá y me dejé caer ahora con más desgana. Me comencé a quitar la capa, la espada y desabroché algunos botones de la camisa, cuando sentí un ligero golpe en la puerta. Me levanté pesadamente y la abrí para encontrarme con la mirada azul de Nanoha.

Demonios, esto si no lo esperaba. Ella se me quedó mirando más debajo de la barbilla, y noté como se sonrojaba y apartaba la mirada. Fue cuando me di cuenta de que tenía mi ropa interior al descubierto, y me sonrojé violentamente.

Agarré la camisa para cerrarla nerviosa.

"Fate-chan… sólo quería felicitarte por…" volvió a mirarme, esta vez a los ojos. "por la o…bra." Terminó diciendo casi en un susurro.

Embelesada con sus orbes azules, me quedé plantada sin palabras y con la mente en blanco. Ni siquiera sabía que decirle. ¿Realmente lo había hecho tan bien?

"Gra…Gracias, enhorabuena también para ti, Nanoha." Y me tapé la boca después de eso.

Nunca la había llamado por su nombre. Demonios ¿y ahora por qué lo hacía? Estaba tanto en mis pensamientos, que no me percaté que ahora lo había hablado y no pensado. Fate que mal…

Para mi sorpresa ella soltó una risita.

"Fate-chan, ya era hora que me llamaras por mi nombre." Comentó algo tímida.

De nuevo mirarla tan hermosa, con aquel vestido de princesa que aún llevaba. Debo ser la tía más tonta del universo, porque resulta que un mechón de su pelo se había soltado, y como acto de reflejo pasé la mano por su cara para ponerlo tras su oreja.

Después de eso me di cuenta, ella me miró con asombro y yo me quede paralizada. Totalmente perpleja, pero demonios, ¿qué acabo de hacer?

"Yo… yo lo…lo siento…" La miré asustada. "No lo hice… yo no…" Estúpida timidez.

Estúpida Fate… eres estúpida.

Para más desconcierto, Nanoha tomó mi mano y la acarició. Ésta aún estaba a la altura de su mejilla, pues me había quedado así.

"Fate-chan no tiene por qué disculparse." Dijo casi en un susurro. "Bueno sólo vine a felicitarte, ahora debo irme. Nos vemos mañana Fate-chan." Terminó diciendo y con la misma… se fue.

Después de más de una hora pasmada por el tacto de la mano de Nanoha, por fin desperté del sueño y ahora estaba de nuevo en la entrada del instituto, insultando a todos los dioses por que estuviera de nuevo lloviendo. Para empeorar las cosas, no había ni un solo alumno por allí, y tampoco estaba Hayate para que me cediera de nuevo su paraguas de repuesto.

Así que decidí que si me ponía la cartera en la cabeza y corría muy rápido, llegaría igualmente empapada de agua a mi casa… pero no había de otra creo.

Según iba corriendo, recordaba la sensación que fue tener los labios de Nanoha tan cerca que luego, sin más me entró el pánico. Me paré en seco cuando me di cuenta de algo. Jamás volveré a tenerlos tan cerca.

Nunca más podría volver a tener esa oportunidad. Ahora el agua bajaba y recorría mi cuerpo, porque ni la cartera la sostenía sobre mi cabeza… era cierto. Nunca la volvería a tener más cerca de lo que la tuve allí en la obra.

Pensando esto, escuché una conversación en alguna calle cercana. La voz me sonaba mucho y supongo que por ese motivo, decidí mirar. A pesar de estar bañada por la lluvia, pensé que ya más no me podría mojar y que al menos, iría en busca de esa voz que cada vez estaba más cercana.

Sonaba casi a grito, como si discutiera con alguien y fue justo cuando giré y me encontré el panorama.

Cuatro chicos rodeaban a una chica muy familiar para mí. No sabía que había pasado pero en ese momento lo único que se me ocurrió, fue correr y ponerme delante de ella protegiéndola.

Los chicos no los conocía, sin embargo parecían tener un poco más de nuestra edad y por la pinta, parecían de otro instituto. No sé por qué lo hice, tal vez fue inconscientemente, o hacer de príncipe en una obra, me hizo querer defenderla.

Giré mi cara un poco tras de mí.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Pregunté por lo bajo.

Ella me miró un momento. Su cara ahora había cambiado. En el momento que la vi parecía enfadada y ahora asustada.

"Fate-chan… no por favor, debes irte." Me suplicó.

"De eso nada, no voy a dejarte aquí sola con estos cuatro." Hablé fuertemente.

La lluvia seguía cayendo y pasé la mano por mi cara para enfocar mejor mi visión abrumada por las gotas de agua.

Y después… todo pasó demasiado rápido. Aquellos cuatro chicos se abalanzaron sobre mí y después de recibir el primer puñetazo de uno de ellos, arremetí contra el primero que vi. Comenzó una pelea en la que me golpearon por todos sitios y a la vez, yo a ellos. Ni idea de cómo lo hice pero ellos acabaron en el suelo, y yo agotada y con la respiración agitada, sentí que mis fuerzas se desvanecían.

Caí en cuenta que había más sangre en mi ropa de la que debería haber… y fue cuando caí al suelo. Aún consciente vi que uno de aquellos muchachos se levantó como pudo, y comenzó a arrastrar a otro de sus compañeros.

Después los otros también se pusieron en pie no sin antes soltar una amenaza.

"Ya nos veremos otro día Takamachi." Susurró con rabia.

Yo ahora sólo veía el suelo y las gotas de agua golpearla, y después sus cálidas manos y sus lágrimas.

Nanoha me sostenía y sus ojos asustados y llorosos, me hacían la misma pregunta que sus labios.

"¡Por qué!" Exclamaba casi gritando.

"lo…lo siento…" Dije al darme cuenta como me dolía el labio. Probablemente partido de alguno de sus golpes.

"¡Fate-chan!" Vociferó.

Pero yo ya casi no la escuchaba… de repente todo era negro… todo era oscuridad.


	6. VI

_**Notas de autor:**_ _Pues aquí vamos de nuevo, con otro capítulo más del fic que realmente menos interés le estoy poniendo, y sin embargo me he dado cuenta de que al parecer es el que más gusta. No sé si es por el típico amor de instituto o porque es el típico culebrón o quién sabe realmente por qué. El caso es que tiene más visitas que en su momento 7 días que ya es decir. Seguiré un tiempo preguntándome qué es lo que la gente quiere de un fic, porque hace poco comencé a pensar en esto y la verdad aún no obtengo respuesta. Realmente no escribiré lo que los demás quieran pero me llama la atención este dato. _

_Bueno espero que les guste y todo eso xd_

_Saludos y diviértanse._

_A mi negrita rica que siempre anda animándome. xdd_

* * *

><p><strong>Susurraré tu nombre.<strong>

_Por NaYmCo._

**VI**

**.**

Nanoha, mis sentimientos hacia ti, son tan profundos como el mismísimo mar. Como la luz del sol se cuela en éste, incandescente atraviesa la suave superficie. Eres como las olas que van y vienen y se mueven al compás de la brisa.

Nanoha, siento que a cada segundo que paso sin mirar tus ojos, voy muriendo por dentro, lentamente. Sin remedio me hundo en esas aguas y sólo tú, tu mirada azul como este mar, es capaz de levantarme, y de sumergirme.

Nanoha desde el día que nuestros ojos se cruzaron, sentí una chispa dentro de mí, dentro de mi corazón, dentro de mi alma y se sigue alojando cada día en este inmenso pecho que yo ahora llamo por tu nombre.

Nanoha, mil flores te regalaría con tal de ver tu sonrisa, de escucharte reír, de escuchar la dulce melodía de tu voz, meciéndome, acariciándome, y atrayéndome más y más a ti.

.

Lentamente, lentamente quiero volar…

Abrí los ojos una vez más. Sentí la boca seca y la luz me molestaba. El techo era blanco. Me giré y vi una figura dentro de tanta luz. Mis pupilas aún no enfocaban bien y parpadeé varias veces hasta ver la cara de Nanoha.

Se la veía preocupada y muy seria. Ah… ahora recuerdo. Unos muchachos parecían amenazarla. Sí, es cierto. Por eso ahora siento que estoy muriendo del dolor. Me duele el estómago y el labio.

Demonios Fate, ¿cómo te metes en estos líos siempre? Bajé la mirada, y vi que Nanoha sostenía mi mano entre las suyas. Parecía desesperada por alguna razón que yo no comprendía.

Sus ojos azules se clavaban en los míos. Fue un momento algo así como si estuviera en otro lugar, en otro sitio. Intenté sonreír un poco, tal vez así no se la vería tan seria. El endemoniado labio me dio un calambre y lo que fue un intento de sonrisa, acabó siendo más una mueca sufrida que a Nanoha no le gustó nada.

"Lo siento mucho, Fate-chan. ¿Cómo te encuentras?" Dijo agachando la cabeza.

"Estoy bien. No tienes que sentirlo, por favor yo…" me intenté incorporar, dolorosamente debo decir. "Yo no podía permitir que te hicieran daño esos chicos." Terminé diciendo.

Puse mi mano en el abdomen, dolía demasiado y no sabía si podría disimular aquel pinchazo. De nuevo su mirada azul se cruzó con la mía.

"¿Quiénes eran? ¿Por qué intentaban pegarte?" Pregunté haciendo un esfuerzo para no parecer que me encontraba fatal.

Nanoha se me quedó viendo raro y luego volvió a bajar la cabeza. Estaba sentada en una silla cerca de la cama donde yo estaba. Tenía las manos sobre las piernas y jugaba un poco con sus dedos. Se la notaba nerviosa y a la vez preocupada.

"Ellos… bueno es una larga historia. En realidad tiene más que ver con mi hermano que conmigo. Hace tiempo estaban con mi hermano y eran algo así como una banda." Suspiró angustiada. "Mi hermano, cambió de vida y dejó de acompañarles y ellos llevan un tiempo intentando hablar con él." Me miró fijamente. Sus ojos eran temblorosos y cristalinos. "Así que me han estado amenazando a mí y a mi hermana." Terminó diciendo en un hilo de voz.

"¿Todo por hablar con él?"

"Supongo que lo veían como un líder o algo así. O tal vez le prometió algo que no cumplió. La verdad es que no lo sé." Explicó de nuevo levantando sus orbes para encontrarse con los míos.

Por fin, logré sentarme y Nanoha me ayudó en el proceso. No hacía sino pensar, si todo aquello era el motivo por su extraño comportamiento. Ese que aunque yo negara, dentro de mi ser había una voz que me decía que algo no iba bien en ella.

Tal vez sea eso lo que su mirada intenta ocultar. Pero en realidad, sus ojos a veces no parecen del todo sinceros cuando hablamos. Por ejemplo, cuando nos íbamos cada día a ensayar a la hora del almuerzo, y ella me miraba yo sentía mil mariposas en el estómago. Mas otras veces sentía que algo dentro de ella se estaba desgarrando, lentamente.

"¿Por qué tu hermano, no se hace responsable de sus actos, y deja que sus hermanas sean amenazadas de esta forma?" Dije con un tono enfadado, mientras intentaba ponerme en pie.

Nanoha me miró un momento, algo sorprendida, supongo que por mi pregunta. Pero en el fondo sabía que era la verdad. No comprendía como era posible que un hermano mayor, que debe ser esa persona que te defienda y te proteja, haga justo lo contrario.

"Mi hermano…" calló un momento y tomó aire. "Él se fue de Japón hace ya un año. Y aunque le hemos dicho a esos chicos, ellos no parecen comprender." Terminó diciendo.

"¿Por qué?" Pregunté curiosa.

Al fin y al cabo, me había llevado unos buenos golpes por su causa.

Ella me miró mucho más seria que antes, y aunque yo trataba de respirar sin que notara que mi cuerpo parecía explotar en dolor, la observé del mismo modo.

Realmente, estaba preocupada.

"No deberías levantarte, Fate-chan." Comentó mientras ella se puso en pie.

"Yo…" la miré y por un momento me había olvidado de mis reacciones la primera vez que me habló. "Yo… de… debo irme. Estoy bien, de verdad" terminé diciendo al ver su rostro interrogante, casi preguntándome con la mirada si me encontraba bien.

Me di cuenta de que me había acostumbrado a su presencia y sentía como mi cuerpo se tensaba y a la vez se relajaba de un modo extraño. Y mi estupenda idea de mirar sus labios no ayudó para nada. A mi larga lista añadiré otro sonrojo más.

Logré sacar una pequeña sonrisa que ella imitó y la verdad, debo decir que era preciosa. Su sonrisa y su rostro eran lo más bonito que yo jamás había visto. Y aunque sinceramente, quisiera quedarme todo el día aquí, mi mente me decía que debía irme.

"Gracias por cuidar de mi… Nanoha." Dije sin apartar la mirada.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano de que no era nada.

"¿De verdad, crees que puedes ir sola?" Preguntó con algo de preocupación en su voz.

Sólo afirmé con la cabeza y tomé mi mochila.

Ya en la calle, no tenía que disimular demasiado el dolor y parecía tener mil cuchillos atravesándome. Había dejado de llover pero aún se sentía el aroma húmedo y las calles estaban mojadas. El sol se ponía y aunque mi ropa aún estaba empapada de agua, creo que con la pelea hasta se me había olvidado de que podría pillar un buen resfriado. Pero Nanoha me había retirado la chaqueta y me cuidó demasiado bien.

Ahora me tocaría explicarle a mi madre, el por qué llevaba semejante moratón en el labio. Aunque creo que no se sorprendería del todo. Al fin y al cabo, no sería la primera vez que me metía en líos. Pero si llevaba tiempo que no me peleaba.

Después de varias horas, mi madre por fin me dejó en paz y pude tumbarme en mi cama. Me había por fin dado una ducha caliente y aunque ella se había empeñado en llevarme al médico, la verdad es que me sentía mucho mejor.

Así pasaron los días y todos mis sueños se fueron en ese tiempo. La rutina que había tomado para ensayar con Nanoha, ya no estaba. Y me sentía como si me faltara algo. La capitana desaparecida volvió a ser la misma de siempre. Hacía una semana se la veía bastante extraña también. Más seria de lo común y callada. De nuevo en la azotea del instituto, tomaba mi comida cuando ésta llegó.

"Fate-chan, ya ni esperas por mí." Dijo Hayate, haciendo pucheros y sentándose a mi lado.

Me miró y sonrió como siempre.

"deberías pedirle una cita…" susurró mientras tomaba sus palillos para comer.

Un maldito grano de arroz se me atragantó con aquel comentario y comencé a toser desesperada.

"De… Demonios Hayate, no digas esas cosas sin más." Comenté después de tomar aire.

Ella sonrió y me observó un momento.

"En serio, ¿qué tendría de malo?" Comentó señalándome con sus palillos y con cara de pervertida.

"Yo… yo creo que sería incapaz de preguntarle algo así." Dije bajando la cabeza y con una medio sonrisa.

De nuevo mi cara quemaba, imaginándome junto a ella en una cita.

"Sabes… por algún extraño motivo, creo que le gustas." Habló mirando su comida con cara de hambre.

Yo tragué saliva pensando que algo así pudiera pasar.

"¿Qué… Qué te hace pensar algo así?" Pregunté con curiosidad.

Ella tomó un momento, levantando la cabeza pensativa.

"Yo diría que en la obra tenían demasiado… ¿feeling?" Comentó con un dedo en sus labios.

Mi rubor se encendió como una bombilla. Mi cara sin embargo se había quedado blanca.

"Eres un guapo príncipe, Fate-chan." Terminó diciendo.

Aquello fue como un golpe mucho más fuerte del que pude haber recibido hace unos días de aquellos muchachos.

"¿De qué demonios me estás hablando?" En realidad, si sabía de qué me hablaba pero yo… supongo que no lo aceptaba.

"Pues, es que sólo había que ver como ella te miraba. Realmente creo que esa pelirroja estaba deseando que la besaras." Dijo sin inmutarse.

Aquello sí que me dejó por los suelos.

"Yo… yo no sabría decirle que saliera conmigo. Además, ¿a dónde iríamos? No creo que aceptara algo así." Dije con voz derrotista.

"De acuerdo, tramemos un plan, eso es… hay que planear una estrategia." Comentó con ojos brillantes.

Creo que no se los había dicho, digamos que a la capitana le encantaba ser casamentera. Siempre y cuando le contaras con detalles lo que había sucedido. No era la primera vez que lo hacía. De hecho, la causa de que últimamente muchas chicas y chicos del instituto, estuvieran juntos era gracias a ella.

Sinceramente no sé cómo se las arreglaba, pero lo hacía de un modo tan natural como si estuviera tomando una taza de té.

"Demonios, cuando estás así me das miedo." Dije mirándola.

Ella también hizo lo mismo y sonrió de modo malévolo.

"Lo he hecho por gente que ni conozco, que menos que ayudar a mi mejor amiga." Comentó con una sonrisa enorme.

"Bien… ¿qué demonios se te está pasando por la cabeza?" Pregunté aunque con algo de miedo.

"Sólo necesitamos que te armes un poco de valor. Eso es todo." Cerró el recipiente de su comida y se puso en pie de un salto.

"¿Y cómo haremos eso?" Pregunté también levantándome.

Ella me miró un momento y puso sus manos en mis hombros.

"Fate-chan… te haremos un caballero." Puso mirada entre maligna y pervertida.

Eso sí que dio miedo. ¿A qué demonios se estaba refiriendo?

"Hayate…"

Ella tapó mi boca con su mano y ese brillo en sus ojos, creo que deslumbraba demasiado.

"Esto es lo que vas a hacer. Mañana a la hora del almuerzo, la esperarás donde ella come cada día. Y es tan simple como el entorno romántico que allí hay." Dijo dándome palmaditas para luego soltarme y volver a mirar a un punto fijo. "Le dirás que tienes dos entradas al cine que yo te regalé. Y que yo no podría acompañarte porque me salió algo de última hora."

"Pero eso… no creo que acepte con eso." Comenté sin demasiada ilusión.

"Aceptará, el entorno, ¿recuerdas? Ese cerezo tan bonito, que se deshace de sus hojas lentamente y tu caballerosa, con dos entradas al cine en la mano." Explicó con emoción. Como si aquello fuera una película. "Luego le dirás que se las regalas, para que vaya con quién ella quiera." Dijo muy segura.

"Pero eso…" Volvió a callarme.

"Si ella es como yo creo, será ella misma la que te diga algo como 'Fate-chan, no sería justo, mejor vayamos juntas." Terminó diciendo y me volvió a mirar más que alucinada.

Yo me sonrojé porque en cierta forma ella tenía razón. Nanoha no permitiría que yo le diera algo así. Más si hace unos días recibí una horrible paliza por su causa. Me puse aún más roja cuando comprendí que Hayate sabía bien lo que me decía.

Por un momento me imaginé una cita con Nanoha y comencé a sudar.

"Bien, la operación, 'Liberar a Nanoha' dará comienzo mañana." Comentó mientras caminaba emocionada a la puerta.

¿Liberar a Nanoha? Demonios esta Hayate cada día está más loca...

* * *

><p>Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo. Saludos.<p> 


	7. VII

_**N/A: Espero que disfruten leyendo, como yo escribiendo. **_

_**Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes, me pertenecen.**_

* * *

><p>Hace tiempo que tu mirada, me hechizó,<p>

Hace tiempo que te miré y nuestros ojos se cruzaron. En ese preciso instante, mi corazón comenzó a llamarte. Desde ese mismo momento, yo me enamoré de ti.

* * *

><p><strong>Susurraré tu nombre.<strong>

**VII**

_**Por Naymco.**_

* * *

><p><strong>'<em>Operación Liberar a Nanoha'<em>**

**_Casa de los Harlaown. 7:00 AM._**

"Fate-chan… es hora de que te levantes, sino llegarás tarde al instituto." Dijo alguien que había entrado a mi habitación.

Si, bueno digo alguien porque estaba aún con los ojos pegados literalmente, y no veía absolutamente nada. La persiana de mi cuarto estaba cerrada maravillosamente, hasta que esa persona que habló, la cual me suena a Hayate, la abrió.

Un momento… ¿Hayate? ¿Qué Demon…

"Despierta dormilona, hoy es el gran día." De nuevo esa voz, saltó sobre mi cama y empezó a empujarme. Bueno la voz no, sino más bien su dueña.

"¡Hayate!, ¿pero qué haces aquí?" Pregunté con los ojos ahora, bien abiertos.

"Vamos, Fate-chan, es el gran día." Repitió.

Fue cuando recordé nuestra conversación, la tarde anterior. Y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Una cita con Nanoha, era lo que siempre había deseado, sin embargo el terror llegó. ¿Y si ella, no aceptaba las entradas…?

Espera… yo no tengo entradas, y Hayate no me las ha dado tampoco.

Me senté en la cama, como si fuera un resorte.

"Hayate… ¿no tendría que comprar primero las entradas?" Dije observando a la capitana desaparecida, aun brincando en mi cama.

De golpe, paró de saltar.

"Oh…" habló poniendo cara de sorprendida y con la mano en la boca.

"¿Oh? ¿Cómo que 'oh'?" inquirí mirándola fijamente.

"No se me había ocurrido que tenía que comprarlas yo" contestó riendo sin gracia.

"¿Tú eres la que me metes en líos, y luego ni te acuerdas de las entradas?" le dije señalando con el dedo a su cara.

"Bueno, es que ayer tuve muchos problemas, tuve que… que… emmm… tenía que hacer cosas importantes." Se giró un poco de lado.

La conozco, lo único que hacía era disimular, porque probablemente, ni se acordó. Ni tampoco estuvo haciendo nada. Lo más seguro es que se la pasara toda la tarde mirando anime.

"Hayate… otra vez la pasaste viendo anime, ¿verdad?" comenté buscando su cara con mis ojos, que aún seguía medio de lado.

"Ok... está bien, pero es que era una serie nueva, el prota se metió en un juego virtual y luego no podía salir y…" la callé con la palma de mi mano. La puse delante de su cara para que no siguiera hablando y era yo, la que ahora había girado la cara.

La empujé para levantarme. Si me hubiera dicho que no las iba a comprar, yo misma me lo hubiera hecho. ¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? Porque a las siete de la mañana, no abren los cines, y dentro de una hora tengo que estar en el instituto. Miré el reloj de nuevo. Bueno ya no, ahora faltaban tan sólo cuarenta y cinco minutos.

Genial.

"Bueno podríamos comprarlas por internet." Dijo emocionada.

La verdad no era mala idea, podría reservarlas y…

"Bien Hayate, es perfecto, le iré a pedir una cita con un ticket de entradas reservadas por mí. Además le diré que tú misma me lo diste." Comenté con ironía.

Buscaba mi uniforme, mientras pensé que esa mañana Hayate no estaba muy perspicaz.

"Creo que hoy estoy algo como… tú." Susurró pasando las manos por su rostro, como si se la lavara con agua imaginaria.

Luego se levantó corriendo con cara de susto. Se miró al espejo pequeño, que tenía sobre la mesa, y comenzó a estirarse la piel de debajo de los ojos, mientras hacía sonidos raros.

Definitivamente, hoy está muy rara.

"Demonios Hayate, necesito las entradas y te necesito cuerda… bueno no, te necesito loca… sí, eso." Dije estresada.

Sí, loca porque cuando está loca, es cuando se le ocurren las mejores cosas. Cuando está así de esa forma tan rara… ¿por qué estará así? Me parece que la serie esa de anime le sentó mal.

"Bueno, no te preocupes, me tomaré un café y estaré maravillosa, perfecta, increíblemente hermosa, sexy, atractiva…"

"¡YA! Te necesito como siempre, eso es todo eso." Hable sin dejarla terminar.

"Ok… pues entonces estaré como siempre." Terminó diciendo.

"Bien… ahora deja de mirarte la cara y hacer ruidos raros, que me tengo que cambiar, así que espérame abajo." Comenté mientras le iba dando pequeños empujones para sacarla.

Cerré la puerta y aún se la oía haciendo ruidos raros. Sí… definitivamente, lo hacía a posta.

Veamos a ver si cabe la posibilidad, de poder escaparme en alguna de las horas de clase e ir a buscar las entradas. Demonios, ¿por qué siempre se tiene todo que complicar tanto?

Finalmente me terminé de vestir y bajé. Mi madre, hablaba como loca con mi mejor amiga. No si… son tal para cual. A saber de quién están hablando. Cuando llegué a la cocina, me encontré a mi madre con los ojos como lámparas, porque la capitana desaparecida, le estaba diciendo lo mona que yo me veía con traje de caballero. Ok, están hablando de la obra a la que mi madre por desgracia, no pudo ir.

Fijo le está contando todos los detalles. Luego me vendrá diciendo que si la chica esa es guapa, y no sé qué más.

"Oh Hayate-chan, ¿por qué no te quedas a desayunar con nosotras?" dijo con emoción.

"Notenemoshambremamadebemosqueirnosadios…" contesté sin respirar, agarré a la capitana del brazo, tiré de ella, cogí las carteras, los abrigos abrí la puerta, cerré la puerta y salí corriendo mientras empujaba a mi amiga.

"dios…" decía Hayate que corría intentando ponerse a mi altura mientras yo seguía tirando de ella, con cara de '¿qué pasó ahí dentro?' "

"No me estás ayudando en nada" le comenté. "se supone que tú eres la cabeza pensante y se te olvidan las entradas." Aclaré, aún con el brazo agarrado de una Hayate, que aunque lo intentaba casi iba colgando a mi lado.

La pobre muchacha tenía cara de apuro. Por más que lo intentaba no llegaba a mi altura, y yo no la soltaba.

"Por dios, Fate-chan, ¡suéltame ya!" exclamó amargada.

Fue cuando me di cuenta, y la liberé.

"Ok, pero debemos pensar qué hacer. Se me ocurrió saltarme alguna clase para poder ir." Dije caminando más lento.

"No es mala idea" habló aun resoplando por la carrera.

Sí, no era mala idea. El problema era, ¿cómo iba a salir sin que se dieran cuenta? Salir del aula no era lo malo, más bien era lo más fácil. Salir del instituto era lo complicado. Había todo un regadero de profesores por todo el lugar, y luego el guarda de seguridad en la puerta. Iba a ser bastante complicado. Además no disponíamos de mucho tiempo, tan sólo de unas horas. El almuerzo era a la una de la tarde. Los cines abren a las diez de la mañana.

Lo ideal era ir sobre esa hora.

"Ya sé lo que haremos, Fate-chan." Dijo con seguridad la capitana.

"¿Qué haremos?" pregunté.

Caminábamos por una avenida con árboles, y la brisa era suave. Aunque hacía un poco de frío. Pero los cerezos en flor eran realmente bonitos, estaban florecidos y sus hojas pintaban las calles de ese color, tan particular. El sol era brillante, verdaderamente era una mañana preciosa. Mientras todo esto estaba a nuestro alrededor, la capitana me iba contando su estrategia. No es que me convenciera mucho, pero es la única cosa que podía hacer para salir sin llamar demasiado la atención.

Así que llegamos a clases por fin. Todo parecía normal. Los hermosos ojos de Nanoha me miraron al entrar. Me sonrió como cada día, y yo le respondí de igual forma. Me senté en mi sitio y no pudimos casi ni hablar. Llegamos demasiado puntuales. Así que el profesor entró y empezamos las clases.

* * *

><p><strong>'<em>Operación liberar a Nanoha.'<em>**

**_Instituto Kashiro Toshima. Clase 2-B. 9.56 AM_**

Todo era cuestión de estrategia. Lo único que necesitaba era un poco de suerte.

Ya iba a ser la hora de cambiar de profesor, y justo pensando en esto, el que ahora nos daba clase se despedía y salía por la puerta. La capitana desaparecida, me miró con una sonrisa y ojos cómplices. La nombrada se levantó y se fue a la pizarra, e hizo un garabato del siguiente maestro.

Esa era mi señal.

Cuando todos estaban distraídos riendo por lo que Hayate hacía, salí del aula corriendo al baño. Una vez allí, abrí la ventada y miré fuera. El suelo estaba como a unos dos metros de altura. No recordaba que fuera tan alto. Tragué saliva y recé mentalmente. Me senté en el bordillo y saqué las piernas fuera, luego comencé a dejarme caer. Me quedé colgando y me solté.

Caí bastante bien, buena flexión de rodillas Fate. Palmeé mis manos para quitarme los restos de suciedad, o más bien por costumbre.

Bien, ya estaba fuera del instituto, sólo quedaba la otra parte del plan. La capitana desaparecida, se llevaría un buen castigo robando algo al profesor, para que yo pudiera escapar sin ser detectada. De esa forma, no faltaría a ninguna hora, porque ella los entretendría hasta mi llegada. Y así no llamarían a mi madre, que por cierto, estará hasta las narices de mis tonterías.

Una nueva señal, más simple que la anterior. Se supone que Hayate agarrará algo y echará a correr como loca por todo el instituto, y así el guarda tendrá que ir a ver qué ocurre. Mientras eso pase yo me escabulliré como un animal salvaje.

Llegué a la 'zona de extracción', y con ojos de felina me escondí sigilosamente tras un arbusto.

Ok, no era tan sigilosamente, medio cuerpo se me veía a kilómetros. Sin embargo aquel hombre era un poco despistado, por suerte para mí, y estaba de espaldas.

De repente, se escuchó un grito y a los segundos, aquella persona salió corriendo.

Perfecto. Como dije me arrastré como animal salvaje… ok no fue así pero casi. Vale… caminé a la salida y… ¡victoria!

No tenía mucho tiempo, así que corrí como desesperada por medio de la calle como si me persiguiera un zombi. Así que debía llegar lo más rápido posible y volver. Estaba a unos veinte minutos de los cines, si iba corriendo podría reducir el tiempo en unos diez minutos. Pero se me ocurrió la brillante idea de atravesar por una larga zona de casas enfiladas. Todas ellas estaban separadas por un muro, que podría llegarme a los hombros de altura más o menos.

Eso sí que fue el peor error.

Pero si tomaba por allí, estaría en los cines en sólo seis minutos. Debía intentarlo.

Ok… golpeé mis manos y miré fijamente todo lo que serían mis obstáculos. Palmeé de nuevo como cuando tienes frío. Me concentré al máximo. Cuanto más rápido fuera, mejor saltaría los muros.

Bien, comencé a tomar velocidad, lo más deprisa que podía. Llegué al primer obstáculo y lo salté de manera increíble. Ahora sin parar, vencía el siguiente y después el otro… y otro más, y otro… y ahora desde el aire, veo cuatro sillas de playa.

Tropecé con una, se me fue un pie a la otra, no sé cómo me libré de la primera y volví a pisar la siguiente. Perdí el equilibrio pero hice fuerza para mantener en pie y llegué al siguiente muro. Cuando salté pisé una estúpida pelota, que había y de nuevo comencé a tambalearme, pero aun así, logré saltar el siguiente. Esta vez me ayudé con las manos para impulsarme un poco más, porque había perdido velocidad.

Con lo que no conté era con eso…

Mis ojos se abrieron y fue como a cámara lenta. Creo que me dio tiempo de gritar algo como '¡NOOOOOO!'. Pataleé en el aire y finalmente caí dentro de la piscina, de alguien a quien se le ocurrió la estupenda idea de ponerla ahí… en mi camino.

Genial.

Encima no era pequeña… no, era una piscina de grandes dimensiones. Salí rompiendo la superficie, y con cara de querer matar a alguien. Creo que el dueño de aquella casa, me vio y se asomó, pero se lo pensó dos veces antes de hablar de su maravilloso, grande, increíble, aparatoso y mojado charquito. Empapada de agua de arriba abajo y con cara de pocos amigos, salté el último muro.

Chorreaba literalmente, e iba dejando el rastro por donde pasaba, con un estupendo sonido de chapoteo.

Finalmente no sólo, no había saltado limpiamente, sino que además, había perdido el doble de tiempo.

Increíble.

Lo único bueno, el cine ya estaba abierto y lo tenía frente a mí. Seguí chapoteando, ya que aquello no era andar y mi característica cara de 'no pasa nada, esto es algo que me ocurre todos los días', me acerqué a la taquilla.

"Deme dos entradas para la sesión de la tarde, por favor." Dije con una sonrisa.

El muchacho me miró entre asombrado, asustado y tapando su boca para no soltar una severa carcajada. Además de la rabia se me había puesto la cara roja, ¿qué cómo lo sé? Me ardían las orejas, con eso ya era suficiente.

"Aquí tiene, son mil yenes." Explicó mientras me daba los tickets con una sonrisa pícara.

Metí la mano en mi bolsillo y… un momento, ¿dónde estaba mi cartera? Por dios…

Golpeé mi frente. Mi dinero tan divertido él, le pareció buena idea quedarse en mi casa a pasar el día.

Esto ya era lo que me sacó de mis casillas.

"askjkgkjglkgkrl akklflf klkdf" respondí.

El muchacho se quedó con cara, de no entender absolutamente nada. Me giré y comencé a caminar totalmente deprimida. Mi casa estaba al otro lado de la ciudad, no iba a ser posible que chapoteara hasta ella y volviera para comprarlas, además ya sólo quedaba una hora para el almuerzo.

Genial.

Derrotada, llegué aún mojada a la entrada del instituto. El guarda parecía que estaba esperando por mí. ¡Qué gran honor, que me estuviera esperando con mi reporte a la directora!

Chapoteé hasta las escaleras y subí. Me senté justo al lado de una Hayate, que me miró con cara de 'demonios, ¿qué carajo te paso?

"Mejor no preguntes." Hablé mirando a un punto fijo de la pared de en frente. "Algún día te lo contaré." Terminé diciendo.

"Puede que dentro de cinco años, nos riamos de esto" comentó la castaña.

"Tal vez…" agaché mi cabeza con depresión de caballo.

* * *

><p>Después de una hora de bronca de la directora, por la que montó Hayate y por escaparme y volver totalmente empapada, salimos de allí.<p>

Creo que nuestras orejas parecían parabólicas por todo lo que nos dijo aquella mujer totalmente fuera de si. Además a Hayate se le ocurrió la genial idea, de decir que había sido por el bien común de una sociedad más libre. Y que por eso yo me escapé.

Según ella, yo era una espía del gobierno que tuvo que salir, urgentemente a salvar el mundo. La directora y yo la miramos con cara de 'esta chica se volvió loca'. Para colmo por la tontería, dio por hecho de que yo era su cómplice.

"Maravilloso Hayate, simplemente genial." Dije con enfado.

"Oye, no es mi culpa que se te ocurriera correr como retrasada, y caer en una piscina." Comentó.

Intentaba por todos los medios no reírse pero acabó soltando la carcajada.

"Demonios." Cerré los ojos.

Quería definitivamente olvidar aquel día. Aún las risas de la capitana desaparecida, se escuchaban por el pasillo, casi llegando a nuestra clase. Se agarraba el estómago con los brazos e iba medio inclinada.

"Y… y… encima…. encima… te de… dejaste el dinero…" decía al tiempo que se mofaba sin compasión de mí.

Me dejé apoyar la espalda contra las taquillas, cerca de la puerta del aula. Desilusionada, esperábamos que tocara el timbre para el almuerzo. A fin de cuentas sólo quedaban cinco minutos.

Sonó la campana y el profesor salió como una flecha. Miró a Hayate y la señaló con el dedo, no cabía duda que era una amenaza. No se ve todos los días que un alumno haga un garabato tuyo en la pizarra, se ponga a imitarte, y cuando llegas salte sobre ti, agarre tu peluquín, ese que ocultas desde cuarto de primaria, y salga corriendo por todo el edificio como una demente.

La verdad es que hubiera sido divertido haberlo visto.

Entramos en clase y cogimos el almuerzo. Yo aún sentía mi ropa húmeda, seguro que por esto pillaría algún resfriado. Busqué con la mirada por todos lados, pero no vi a Nanoha por ningún lado. De todas formas, ya no tenía sentido ir a verla y menos con estas pintas, pensé.

Así que subimos a la azotea y nos sentamos en el sitio de siempre.

"Bueno, no te preocupes Fate-chan." Dijo Hayate, sonriente. "La operación liberar a Nanoha, se volverá a intentar mañana." Habló mientras abría la tapa del recipiente donde tenía la comida.

"Ahora que me acuerdo, ¿cuál dijo la directora que era el castigo?" pregunté.

Aquella mujer, del tremendo enfado, comenzó a gritar y balbucear, así que un "¡SJS SJIGJG JDAKJFF!" no sabía cómo traducirlo a mi idioma.

"A pues, por lo que le entendí, tendremos que hacer servicios comunitarios en el insti por un fin de semana." Aclaró mientras cogía una porción de arroz.

"¿Qué tipo de servicios?" cuestioné.

"Ah pues… no lo sé. Sólo dijo, 'preséntense el viernes después de clases en el consejo estudiantil.'" Explicó.

Dios… sí que Hayate sabe idiomas.

Ya ni me importaba qué sería. Quedaban dos días para eso. Pensando en esto la puerta de la azotea se abrió. Mis palillos cayeron al suelo al ver quién era.

"¡Nanoha-chan!" exclamó la capitana desaparecida.

"Hola…" susurró. "¿Puedo comer aquí?" preguntó.

Sostenía su bento de comida en la mano.

"Cla…claro." Hablé de forma muy tímida.

Ella sonrió y se sentó frente a nosotras. En silencio sacó las cosas de su bolsita, y comenzó a comer.

"Nanoha-chan, ¿cómo es que viniste a comer aquí?" comentó la capitana.

Ella nos miró un momento y volvió a sonreír. Era preciosa. La cola de su pelo atado a un lado, se movía con la brisa y sus ojos azules como el cielo, eran cristalinos y muy brillantes.

"No lo sé, no me apetecía comer sola." Respondió.

"Oh… es que nuestra Fate-chan, es muy entretenida." Dijo Hayate dando palmaditas en mi espalda.

"Son dos seres muy crueles." Hablé mirando a ambas y señalando con los palillos de mi comida.

"Oh… por cierto, Fate-chan." Dijo Nanoha mientras sacaba algo del bolsillo. "Toma, mi hermano me las regaló ayer, son entradas para el parque de atracciones." Comentó.

La capitana desertora y yo nos quedamos con la boca abierta y cara de idiotas. Mirábamos la mano de Nanoha sosteniendo los dos papelitos que ponían 'ticket'.

¿Cómo no se me ocurrió lo de ir a ese lugar? Me pregunté cuando Hayate me pegó un codazo.

"Oh…" expresé. "pe… pero yo no…" si, lo reconozco no lo esperaba.

"Bueno, como no tengo con quién ir, igual tu puedes aprovecharlas con alguien." Terminó diciendo.

"no… no las… puedo…" de nuevo otro codazo. Carraspeé un momento. "Nanoha," dije totalmente seria "no puedo aceptarlas, a no ser que tú vengas conmigo." Expliqué sin respirar.

La chica de ojos azules, me miró con sorpresa, y después de unos segundos, sonrió.

"De acuerdo." Contestó decidida.

"Bien… ¿qué te parece ir el sábado por la tarde?" pregunté.

"Estupendo, ven a recogerme a las cuatro a mi casa." Respondió risueña.

Perfecto, tanto pasar ese día y al final, resultó que ella solucionó el problema.

Un momento… ¿el sábado? No, ese día estaba castigada.

¿Y ahora qué hago? Demonios soy un desastre.

_Continuará._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: bueno, espero que esta nueva actualización, les haya gustado. Ya sé que llevaba mucho tiempo que no lo hacía, me disculpo por ello. Pero ahora mismo intentaré acabar algunos de los fics, uno es este y el otro es el que acabo de comenzar tan sólo hace un par de semanas. Está en el rating M, así que si lo buscan por ahí tal vez den con él. Es totalmente diferente a este, así que no esperen un súper culebrón humorístico. **_

_**Bien, sobre este fic, la verdad en un principio reconozco que no me hacía mucha ilusión, pero ayer estaba mirando unas cosas en Fanfiction y no sé cómo acabé leyendo el último capítulo que había publicado. Me dio lástima que Fate llevara tanto tiempo esperando por mí para darle su cita, aunque le amargué un poco la existencia.**_

_**Espero de veras que se hayan al menos reído un poco, o al menos sonreído, pues tan sólo es eso lo que buscaba. Gracias con antelación por los reviews y ya saben que llevo ya el tercer capítulo del curso o taller, aprende a escribir que estoy haciendo en vídeos. Pueden encontrar más información en tansolopalabras punto com, y de nuevo les invito a que pasen un rato por mangateca punto es, donde podrán ver todo tipo de cosas sobre anime manga y por supuesto nanofate. **_

_**Un saludo.**_


	8. VIII

_**Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.**_

_**Disclaimer: Ni Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Susurraré tu nombre.<strong>_

_**VIII.**_

_**Por Naymco.**_

* * *

><p>"Mira que eres densa." Decía Hayate a la salida de clases.<p>

"¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso?" Repliqué sin entender.

"¿No te diste cuenta de lo que pasó en el almuerzo?" Preguntó la capitana desaparecida. La miré interrogante. "¿No se supone que el hermano de Nanoha no estaba en la ciudad?" aclaró.

"¡Ostras! No lo había pensado." Dije al recoger los libros y meterlos en la cartera. Fue cuando Hayate me golpeó en el cuello. "¡Au… eso duele!" exclamé mientras pasaba la mano para aliviar el dolor.

"Densa… no se puede ser más densa." Comentó acariciando su frente.

La verdad es que no había caído para nada. Ni se me pasó por la mente.

"Pero, ¿por qué lo haría?" inquirí cuando bajábamos las escaleras hasta llegar a los vestuarios.

La capitana abrió su taquilla. Supongo que también analizaba por qué Nanoha diría aquello. Tal vez su hermano había vuelto.

"Creo que en realidad, ella compró esas entradas, y ni se dio cuenta de que le nombró." Comentó. "¿Sabes qué significa eso?" preguntó Hayate al sacar su ropa del club de atletismo.

"No tengo ni idea." Respondí.

"Está claro. Se inventó algo así porque estaba deseando salir contigo. Estoy segura de que le gustas." Aclaró.

¿En serio? Si había algo de lo que la capitana nunca fallaba, era de ese tipo de cosas. Si eso era cierto, entonces no sé qué demonios hago siempre perdiendo el tiempo. Creo que me armaré de valor ese día e intentaré darle un beso.

Me sonrojé violentamente al pensar en eso. Yo besando a Nanoha de verdad, sin una estúpida obra de teatro ni medio mundo mirándonos. Eso iba a ser algo increíble. Estaba deseando que llegara el día y a la vez me aterraba. ¿Y si le daba el beso y ella me abofeteaba? No sabía si estaría bien. Miré a Hayate pensativa un segundo. Fue cuando vi que se cambiaba de ropa, ¿iba a entrenar? Eso sí que era una novedad. Sonreí, pues últimamente la capitana parecía más centrada. Aunque lo de esta mañana fue algo tremendo. Claro que lo hizo básicamente para que yo pudiera largarme. Pero las historias que le contó al director eran de locos.

Pensándolo mejor, creo que no estaba tan enfocada sino lo contrario. La veía cambiarse toda concentrada, y fue cuando me observó un segundo. De repente pareció sorprendida al ver como la miraba. Juraría que hasta se había sonrojado, cuando rápidamente se puso de espaldas para quitarse la camisa.

"Deja de mirarme así, ¿quieres? Demonios." Susurró al ponerse los colores del club con su número, el uno.

La verdad no me extrañó porque me quedé mirando, aunque en realidad no estaba allí. Por otro lado no era la primera vez que nos cambiábamos juntas.

"Lo siento." Comenté.

"Olvídalo." Suspiró y cerró la puerta de su taquilla. "Date prisa, te espero fuera." Dijo al salir del vestuario.

Aquello fue muy raro, nunca había visto a la capitana así. Creo que algo le estaba afectando. No sabía el qué, pero por la mañana no estaba de esa forma. Últimamente por las tardes, sobre todo a la hora del entrenamiento, se pone mucho más nerviosa que de costumbre. Decidí no pensarlo mucho más, si no me daba prisa se me haría tarde.

Iba a preguntarle al salir, sin embargo y para mi sorpresa, no estaba en la pista. Me reí como idiota.

Lógico, ya desapareció como hace siempre.

Me puse a calentar un poco, en lo que llegaba la entrenadora y los demás compañeros. Caminé un rato estirando las piernas y sacudiendo las manos. Luego comencé a trotar, cuando al otro lado del campo tras la reja, vi algo que no me gustó.

Un muchacho rubio con el pelo en una cola, gafas y ojos verdes, hablaba con Nanoha de forma muy amena. Ésta parecía muy contenta. Un horrible sentimiento de celos invadió mi corazón. Se me habían quitado las ganas de todo.

"¡Testarossa!" Exclamó la entrenadora. Se me quedó mirando extrañada. "¿Ocurre algo?" preguntó al intentar observar lo mismo que yo.

Negué con la cabeza, y me di la vuelta para no seguir viendo aquello. Los demás compañeros ya habían llegado y para mi sorpresa, aquel muchacho se presentó ante la instructora.

No lo podría creer, aquel chico llevaba el uniforme del club y ni le había visto antes. Imaginé que era nuevo, y si lo era, ¿cómo es que Nanoha hablaba con él?

"Muchachos, les presento a Yuuno. Acaba de empezar en este instituto." Aclaró la profesora Reinforce.

"Hola, mi nombre es Yuuno Scrya, espero cuiden de mí." Comentó él al hacer una reverencia.

Todos los demás se acercaron curiosos a saludarle. Demonios, ni que fuera famoso. Lo más raro era que había llegado nuevo, y ya se había metido en el club. Debía tener mucha confianza para eso. Ahora se va a enterar, me dije apretando los puños con fuerza.

Le dejaré atrás en menos de lo que canta un gallo. La entrenadora tocó el silbato para colocarnos.

"¡Venga! A correr chicos." Dijo dando palmadas. Luego se acercó a mí y me miró. "Parece que este fin de semana estará en mi aula de castigo, junto con Yagami, Testarossa." Comentó con media sonrisa.

Sentí que lo iba a pasar muy mal. Además tenía que trazar un plan de escapada para mi cita con Nanoha. Nada más pensar en eso mi corazón parecía que se volvía loco. No… Reinforce no logrará evitar que me escape. No me importa si tengo que pasar todo el año castigada. El sueño de mi vida no se hundirá por una estúpida profesora.

Pensaba todo esto mientras corría de forma suave, cuando ese tal Yuuno me adelantó. Parecía tener prisa, así que ahora se iba a enterar.

Comencé a acelerar el paso, y llegué hasta él que se percató de que le seguía. Miró atrás y me vio tan cerca como pegamento. Parecía sorprendido, y fue cuando comenzó a correr más rápido.

De repente, aquello comenzó a ser algo personal. Pasamos de un simple calentamiento, a una carrera en total regla. Hasta los compañeros se habían parado a observar lo reñido que comenzaba a ser. En las gradas, algunas personas que solían pasar por allí, aplaudían y animaban. Ya casi lo tenía, a cada paso que daba. Me concentré al máximo cuando logré adelantarle. Sólo quedaban doscientos metros para la meta. Tenía que resistir un poco más.

La verdad es que el chico corría demasiado bien. Cada vez escuchaba muchos más gritos y aplausos a nuestro alrededor, fue cuando ese tal Yuuno se quedó pareado conmigo, y aunque intenté por todos los medios y con todas mis fuerzas separarme, no me dio tiempo. Cruzamos la meta en el mismo instante.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta. Apoyé mis manos en las piernas para intentar tomar aire, y no morir asfixiada.

El chico sin embargo, se dejó caer en el césped. Él parecía mucho más cansado que yo.

"¡Qué demonios…!" gritó Hayate que apareció de la nada.

"Ha… Ha… Hayate…" pude decir agitada.

"Pero, ¿cómo es posible que lograras empatar con él?" Comentó al señalar al chico.

"Lo siento… cien… metros más y le hubiera… adelantado, te lo juro." Expliqué, mientras aún jadeaba.

"Demonios, sí que eres densa." Dijo golpeando su frente. "¿Sabes quién es él?" Preguntó la capitana.

"¿Un chico?" Contesté mientras me ponía erguida.

"Serás… él es Yuuno Scrya…" habló mientras le seguía señalando. Yo negué con la cabeza. "Es el campeón nacional de atletismo, Fate." Contestó con asombro. "Y tú…" guardó silencio un segundo y tragó saliva. "Una aficionada, ¡casi le ganas!" exclamó al poner sus manos en mis mejillas y luego pellizcar mis cachetes. "Fate T. Harlaown, ¡eres impresionante!" gritó de alegría.

Aquel muchacho, algo escuálido y que parecía más un ratón de biblioteca que otra cosa, ¿era el campeón nacional? No podía ser cierto. Tenía que ser una broma.

"Vaya... no pensé que aquí fueran tan buenos corredores." Comentó el rubio ese, el cual a mí ni me importaba.

Justo miré a mí alrededor y vi un montón de estudiantes, no tan densos como yo, que me miraban atónitos. Tampoco creí que fuera para tanto.

"¿En serio?" respondí con sorpresa.

"Otra más como ésta, y no lo cuento." Aclaró con una sonrisa y rascando su cabeza.

Luego llegó la entrenadora que parecía tener estrellas en los ojos. En ese justo momento, me recordó a mi madre.

"Testarossa, eso fue impresionante." Dijo emocionada. "Sabía que eras rápida, pero hoy has batido todos tus records." Explicó mientras enseñaba el cronómetro.

Sinceramente, no sabía qué había pasado para correr de esa forma. Después de todo aquello, la capitana y yo salimos al término del entrenamiento. Ésta, aún hablaba de la carrera y de la próxima competición. Según ella, entre ese chico y yo aplastaríamos al oponente. La verdad es que era emocionante, pero ahora yo tenía otro problema, y era cómo carajos me iba a escapar el sábado para ir a mi cita.

"Hayate… sé que estás emocionada…" comenté.

"¿Viste la cara de la entrenadora? Fue espectacular, jamás la había visto así." Dijo con satisfacción. "estaba pre…" y de repente guardó silencio.

"¿Estaba qué?" pregunté curiosa.

La capitana se sonrojó y hasta parecía nerviosa.

"Na… Nada." Respondió. "Bueno cambiando de tema, deberíamos pensar cómo harás para ir a la cita con Nanoha." Explicó.

La verdad yo también quería saber, aunque el cambio de tema fue bastante repentino.

"En realidad, no se me ocurre nada. Escabullirse de Reinforce será complicado." Comenté.

"¿Có…? ¿Cómo que de Reinforce?" preguntó con sorpresa.

"Sí, ¿no lo sabías? Los días de castigo ella será quién nos supervise." Aclaré mientras llegábamos a mi casa.

"No tenía ni idea, ella no me dijo nada." Dijo extrañada. Como si tuvieran mucha confianza. "Fate-chan… estás perdida." Dijo al poner su mano en mi hombro. "espera… puede que haya un modo." Habló como si la luz de su 'idea loca e imposible' se hubiera encendido.

"Me estás dando miedo." Susurré apenada por mi propia vida.

"Ok, tengo un plan. Vayamos a tu casa." Explicó al tomar mi brazo para jalar de él.

Subimos en el ascensor, y esta vez parecía que era yo, la que iba a salir volando de lo fuerte que tiraba. Abrió la puerta de sopetón sorprendiendo así a mi madre, que tenía algunas flores en las manos y éstas salieron por los aires.

"losientoseñoraharlaownconpermisogracias." Dijo totalmente histérica, mientras la nombrada se quedaba con cara de 'qué fue eso'. Yo volaba con cartera y todo, como si fuera una bandera hondeando con el viento. Entramos a mi habitación y fue cuando por fin me soltó.

Ahora comprendo cómo se sintió ella la vez pasada. Ni tiempo a saludar me dio.

"¡Con un demonio Hayate!" exclamé al intentar recomponerme.

Ella se sentó… más bien se tiró en el suelo, cerca de la pequeña mesa que uso para estudiar cuando viene la capitana a mi casa.

"El plan es fácil." Comentó mientras sacaba su libreta llamada 'bloc para planes y estrategias malignas.' O libro del demonio. Porque siempre lo anda buscando y lo llama así. Definitivamente esta mujer ve demasiado anime.

"bien, ¿cuál es el plan?" pregunté al desplomarme a su lado.

Había tenido un día realmente duro. Entre una cosa y otra, estaba rendida. Además, ahora se me cruzaba por la cabeza haber visto a Nanoha y se tal Yuunocampeóndeatletismoqueguaysoy, hablando. ¿Se conocerían? O, ¿sería su fan? No tenía idea, pero cada vez que lo pensaba era como si me arrancaran el corazón y lo pisotearan.

"Bien, te harás la enferma." Dijo escribiendo en su libreta.

Tenía el ceño fruncido y la boca como la de un gato. Típica cara de Hayate cuando está concentrada en algo malo.

"Ya sabes que no sé fingir." Comenté mientras me tumbaba. "La última vez fue un desastre, ¿recuerdas?" suspiré.

No era novedad que me hiciera simular algo así. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión fue lo peor. Me hizo mentir a un profesor, porque ella no había hecho sus deberes.

Recuerdo que había sonado la campana, y debíamos entregarle al maestro el trabajo por el cual, me había pasado todo el fin de semana sin salir. Hayate como de costumbre nunca hacía esas cosas. Siempre anda por ahí brincando y saltando. Además se pasó por mi casa diciendo que ese profesor era retrasado, y que nunca pedía las cosas que mandaba a hacer. Estaba tan segura de ello, que ni se molestó en abrir el libro.

Su cara de espanto, cuando éste le pidió explicación de por qué no lo había terminado, parecía un poema. Sus palabras exactas fueron; 'mi mejor amiga aquí presente le dirá lo que ocurrió. Ella estuvo ese día.'

Ya hacía veinte minutos que el profesor había dicho que recogería los trabajos al término de clase. Así que Hayate como siempre tramó su plan. Primero insultó su libreta llamándola 'libreta del demonio, ¿dónde estará?' Y cuando la encontró comenzó a escribir como loca.

A veces pienso que, si se esforzara de esa misma manera en hacer las cosas que le piden en el instituto, sería matrícula de honor.

Finalmente, me hizo soltarle al profesor una bola de mentiras del tipo: Unos ovnis habían entrado a su casa y se habían llevado a su perro, que por cierto no tiene… bueno no tenía, después de eso compró uno. Luego lo devolvieron y el chucho poseído se comió su tarea.

Finalmente y como era de esperar, ambas acabamos en dirección. Otro papelito más de reporte para la colección. Ella por no cumplir con su deber y yo por cómplice y mentirosa. Es que por dios… ¿quién en su sano juicio creería semejante burrada? Aunque Hayate a veces lo soltaba con tanta seguridad, que hasta te hacía dudar. Yo no tenía ese tipo de arte.

Así que era imposible que yo pudiera fingir algo como estar enferma y menos delante de una profesora como Reinforce que no te pasaba ni una.

"En esta ocasión no tendrás que mentir." Dijo decidida.

"¿Cómo pretendes que me enferme entonces?" pregunté mientras volvía a sentarme.

La capitana sacó la calculadora y comenzó a hacer cuentas. Escribía toda motivada sin parar. Como si hubiera encontrado la cura para el cáncer o algo así.

"Vas a tomar algo que hará que vayas a la enfermería, y como resultado volverás a tu casa." Explicó emocionada.

"Ya pero… ¿no me afectará en la cita?" inquirí no muy convencida.

"No." Me miró fijamente. "porque he calculado la cantidad de 'eso' que debes tomar." Aclaró.

"¿Qué es 'eso' exactamente?" pregunté.

"Lo sabrás en su momento. Ten fe en mí." Respondió.

Eso era lo peor, confiar en Hayate no era algo fácil. Más después de pasar tantas cosas por su culpa. Aunque reconozco que yo también me metía sola en líos, y ella me ayudó siempre a salir. Así que tendré que fiarme.

Aunque no era tan idiota como para ni saber en qué demonios me iba a meter esta vez.

"¿No será una locura de las tuyas?, ¿no?" curioseé al ver como jugaba con el bolígrafo entre los dedos.

"No es tan locura, Fate-chan. Soy una experta en esas cosas, de veras." Comentó. "Lo tengo controlado. No es la primera vez que lo hago." Dijo con seguridad. "Así que el sábado comienza la operación 'alcantarilla'" terminó explicando, mientras cerraba sus puños en señal de victoria.

El nombre que le puso ya me dio mucho más miedo. Me pregunto qué clase de conejillo de indias usó para semejante prueba. ¿Quién sería capaz de dejarse manipular así?

Sea como sea, yo ahora era uno de ellos, y esperaba no tener que arrepentirme, aunque conociendo a esta mujer… probablemente lo haga.

_Continuará._

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: bueno, esperemos que lo que se le haya ocurrido a Hayate no acabe con la vida de nuestra protagonista. Siento el retraso de este capítulo, la verdad tenía planeado escribirlo para subirlo la semana pasada, pero se me complicó bastante y tuve que retrasarlo. Pero lo bueno es que aquí está. Espero que les haya gustado y al menos sonrieran aunque reconozco que el principio me pareció algo aburrido. Menos mal que según iba escribiendo mejoró o eso espero.**_

_**Este capítulo está dedicado a midori, de mangateca, por cumplir hoy años. Espero que lo pases bien el día de hoy y te hagan muchos regalos dulces. No digas la edad, todos sabemos que eres la niña del foro. **_

_**Les recuerdo que ya comencé con el capítulo uno de 'aprende a dibujar', entre otras cosas. También estoy dedicando algo de tiempo a sacar mi propio doujin nanofate. En esta ocasión no usaré ninguna historia ya creada, y con esto me refiero a ningún fic que haya escrito. Aún no la tengo muy clara pero es totalmente nueva, así que estén atentos. Iré colgando algunas páginas para abrir boca en mi blog, tansolopalabras –punto- com. **_

_**Sin más un saludo y gracias por los comentarios.**_


End file.
